


О Марсе и чайных чашках

by Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Mars and martians, Space AU, hard SF, retro-SF, three days to Mars, «твердая» НФ, Марс и марсиане, кейс-фик, космическая АУ, пост-пост-Рейхенбах, эпический броманс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по мотивам старой западной и советской НФ. В 2012 г. у человечества есть независимая колония на Луне, поселения на Венере, города на Марсе и научные базы на спутниках Юпитера, а Лондон Большая Игла орбитального лифта соединяет со всей Солнечной системой. Знаменитого детектива Шерлока Холмса, который полгода назад зрелищно «вернулся из мертвых», просят заняться расследованием загадочного убийства марсианского посла...<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	О Марсе и чайных чашках

**Author's Note:**

> **Иллюстраторы:** **RatBatBlue** (баннер, обложка и арт№1) и **Сашка Огеньская** (арт№2)  
>  **Бета:** **Citera** и **Сашка Огеньская**  
>  **Отказ от прав:** персонажи Шерлока BBC и придумки разнообразных фантастов принадлежат тем, кому они принадлежат, я только сложила это все вместе и материальной выгоды не извлекаю. В конце есть список «фишек», что откуда. Хотя я думаю, большую часть все равно все узнают.  
>  **Отказ от ответственности:** автор никогда не был ни в Лондоне, ни на Марсе, поэтому тех, кто был, просит отнестись со снисхождением.  
>  **Примечания:**  
>  1). Фанфик написан на [SH Tandem Fest](http://shtandemfest.diary.ru/) (за что большая благодарность организаторам, иначе этот долгострой не был бы завершен никогда)  
> 2). в конце есть список «фишек», что откуда. Хотя, я думаю, большую часть все равно все узнают.
> 
>  **ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ:** как мне сообщили, из-за картинок работа не загружается корректно в epub. [Вот тут](http://www.mediafire.com/?yqeprvsji6r31cr) можно скачать корректный вариант в fb2 (тоже формат для электронных книжек).

За окнами такси унылой лентой прокручивался пейзаж медленной Юстон-роуд с неизменным тонким мазком Большой иглы1 в левой трети лобового стекла. В городе Иглу видно отовсюду. Что там, говорят, ее и из Франции видно. У Джона болела голова, и после двух суток нарезания кругов вокруг Глазго хотелось только двух вещей: помыться и выпить нормального, человеческого чая. К счастью, все это маячило уже совсем близко: еще минуты две, и даже при такой скорости Юстон-роуд превратится в Мэрилебоун, а там... Но тут Шерлоку пришло СМС и, судя по тому, что он хмыкнул и перезвонил, о чае можно было забыть.  
Свежая кровь заманчивее чая.  
— Почему, по-твоему, я должен взяться за это дело? — рявкнул Шерлок в телефон, даже не поздоровавшись, и Джон сразу понял: не Майкрофт. Значит, Лестрейд. — Если ты думаешь, что само место станет для меня экзотикой... — пауза. — Они должны были опросить сотрудников... Кто сознался?.. Что значит, никто? — пауза. — А он согласился? — еще пауза. — Еду.  
Шерлок приподнял брови, сунул телефон в карман пальто.  
— Меняйте маршрут, марсианское посольство, — отрывисто бросил он таксисту.  
Тот послушно пожал плечами и успел перестроиться, чтобы не пропустить поворот на Паддингтон-плейс.  
— Что-то похитили из марсианского посольства? — несмотря на усталость, Джон не мог сдержать любопытство. — Там же почти нет человеческого персонала.  
— Кого-то убили, — довольно заметил Шерлок. — И человеческого персонала там действительно не было. Сегодня вообще никто из посторонних внутрь не входил, если верить охранникам.  
— Они марсиане?  
— Марсиане.  
— Марсиане не лгут, — задумчиво произнес Джон, — значит, либо Лестрейд не так сформулировал вопрос, либо... — он запнулся.  
— Продолжай.  
— Либо убийца — марсианин. Но тогда кого они ищут? Он бы сразу сознался. Еще и гордился бы.  
— А вот в этом-то и прелесть, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Никто не сознавался. И Диммок нас ждет.  
— Диммок? — Джон присвистнул. — Да, они совсем в отчаянии.  
Шерлок поглядел на него искоса.  
— А тебе, похоже, эта идея не нравится.  
— Марсиане. И Марс.  
— Ты служил во Внеземелье.  
— После чего оно меня запомнило и полюбило. Глубоко и гастрономически.  
Шерлок только хмыкнул.

Побывав практически на каждой из планет Солнечной системы, Джон Уотсон многое мог о них рассказать, если бы захотел.  
Джон не хотел. Подчас весьма эмоционально не хотел.  
— Ты не был на спутниках Юпитера, — как-то заявил ему Шерлок с характерной мерзковатой усмешкой — подначивал. — Ты не можешь ответственно заявлять, что во всей Солнечной системе нет ничего хорошего.  
По словам Майкрофта, в детстве Шерлок хотел стать космическим пиратом. В некоторые моменты это проявлялось особенно наглядно.  
— Был там у меня один рейс, с чокнутыми русскими, — уклончиво ответил Джон.  
Шерлок слегка приподнял брови, но доктор не стал вдаваться в пояснения:  
— ..Так что не смей называть меня домоседом. Особенно когда сам никогда не бывал за Большой орбитой2.  
— Мы с тобой летали на Венеру, Джон, если ты забыл.  
Джон поежился. Да, они летали на Венеру; еще до завершения эпопеи с Мориарти и шерлоковского впечатляющего прыжка со второго яруса Большой Иглы. Те четверо суток полета он бы с удовольствием обменял на втрое (ну ладно, вдвое) больший срок в плену у лунных повстанцев. Военные корабли, конечно, еще теснее, но туда по крайней мере не пускают плохо переносящих невесомость младенцев и их истеричных мамаш.  
Однако бог с ними, с этими четырьмя днями полета туда и четырьмя обратно, пропитанными запахами памперсов и рвоты, когда от отчаяния Джон даже предпринял несколько попыток играть с Шерлоком в загадки (плохая идея) и в шахматы, запоминая ходы (очень плохая идея). Сама Венера была хуже. Во-первых, большая сила тяжести. Во-вторых, бегство наперегонки с контрабандистами стоило Джону нескольких неприятных царапин — от затхлой атмосферы венерианских джунглей и алкалоидов местных цветковых они нехорошо воспалились, залечить быстро не удалось и... ну, в общем, у Джона появился лишний повод носить рубашку с длинными рукавами. Не то чтобы раньше этих поводов не хватало.  
Джон вспоминал о Венере всякий раз, когда шрамы ныли к перемене погоды — м-мерзкая пыльца.  
Так он Шерлоку и заявил. Тот только пожал плечами:  
— Не могу сказать, что встроенный манометр — худшее из твоих качеств.

Личные покои достопочтенного посла походили на декорации ко дню Святого Патрика или, может, на студию видеозаписи ИРА: много-много травянисто-зеленого — в духе национальной символики; много-много кишок, развешанных по стенам вроде елочных гирлянд (тоже зеленых) — в духе идеологии терроризма.  
— А я думал, у моллюсков кровь голубая, — с академически-щенячьим любопытством спросил с порога сержант Хопкинс, для которого места внутри не хватило.  
— Марсиане не моллюски, они симбионты, — машинально ответил Джон. — Кислород переносится медью, кровь голубая. Плюс фотосинтезирующие ферменты типа каротина, они желтые. Голубой плюс желтый...  
— Да-да, спасибо за лекцию для художественной школы, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок. — Что-нибудь более содержательное можешь сказать, Джон?  
Джон подавил раздражение.  
— Я не ксенолог, — отрезал он. — Но если тебе нужно мое мнение, парня... в смысле, посла, разделал кто-то с большим знанием их анатомии.  
— Очевидно.  
Детектив ястребом нарезал круги вокруг трупа, чудом не натыкаясь на стены, на Джона и на Диммока, наверняка замечая мельчайшие несущественные детали; черное пальто взлетало птичьим крылом.  
«Нет, — подумал Джон, — скорее он похож на стервятника. У них и крылья черные». Но сравнение со стервятником для блога не годилось.  
— Чем-то мне это знакомо... — пробормотал Джон себе под нос, еще раз окидывая взглядом сцену преступления.  
Собственно, комната (или, скорее, закуток, нора, берлога, пещера), обставлена была в марсианском стиле — то есть пустая, стены оформлены «под камень».  
— Надо же, — Шерлок отвлекся от осмотра, пронзительно посмотрел на Джона; в прозрачном окошке маски-респиратора его глаза посветлели, стали серебряно-прозрачными, и, кажется, начали излучать. Джон был уверен — найдись под рукой счетчик Гейгера, трещал бы, не умолкая. — Мне крайне интересно, где ты мог видеть вскрытый хирургическими ножами труп разумного моллюска с щупальцами. Постарайся вспомнить. Во время службы в космодесанте?  
— В твоей компании — в любое время, — сложив руки на груди, мрачно заметил Диммок. Детектив-инспектор стоял в углу и взирал на Шерлока с таким видом, будто давно уже со всем смирился.  
Шерлок на миг закатил глаза; Джон понял, почему: Шерлок спрашивал серьезно, а не риторически. Диммок все никак не мог найти равновесие: с одной стороны, он уважал Шерлока, с другой — в отличие от Лестрейда был молод, а потому злился. Джон иногда ловил себя на сочувственной мысли, что молодость лечится. «Когда это я начал становиться старым?»  
— Я не о том, — быстро сказал Джон, прежде чем Шерлок успел произнести что-нибудь несмываемо едкое и непредставимо остроумное и добиться их отлучения от дела на пару недель, пока полиция окончательно не зайдет в тупик. — Я не то чтобы видел такое. Я читал где-то... что-то очень похожее.  
—Ага, «Этюд в зеленых тонах», — фыркнул Диммок, — детектив, ну-ну...  
— Помолчите, — бросил Шерлок. — Джон, продолжай. Ты где-то читал что-то подобное. Что?  
— Обряд кровной мести, — проговорил Джон с сомнением. — Это у них... довольно частый случай, они друг друга режут по таким поводам, что нам даже в голову не придет. Из-за литературы, допустим. Поспорили над трактовкой какого-нибудь романа, который какой-то другой марсианин тысячу лет назад написал — и вспарывают друг другу воздушные мешки.  
— Для обряда кровной мести, — заметил Диммок, — здесь не хватает обвинительных стихов. Не считайте всех полицейских непрофессионалами, Уотсон!  
— Если только это не... — Шерлок запнулся. — А. Это не марсианин сделал.  
— С чего вы взяли? — напрягся Диммок.  
— Во-первых, угол, под каким орудовали ножами, — затараторил Шерлок; глаза его метались по комнате туда-сюда, из левого верхнего угла в правый нижний, потом в левый нижний, потом в правый верхний, все по стене напротив — западная стена, да, все правильно, западная. «На западных отрогах я напишу послание звездам», — вспомнил Джон стих из «Пещеры», марсианской священной книги. На базе ВКС у западного склона Большого Сырта только последний идиот не пытался прослыть остроумным, цитируя ее к месту и не к месту.  
— Марсиане в условиях земной силы тяжести не могут подниматься на нижних тентаклях, — продолжал Шерлок, — они пользуются только верхними, а панцирь вскрывали хирургической пилой сверху. Я не вижу здесь ничего, на чем мог бы стоять убийца-марсианин, а их платформы, как видите, в эти двери не пройдут.  
«Коронер это обнаружил бы только завтра!» — с восхищением, но вполголоса произнес Хопкинс; Шерлок его проигнорировал; бросил косой взгляд на Джона. Джон молчал.  
— Это мог быть более... крупный марсианин! — недовольно воскликнул Диммок.  
— Допустим, — холодно произнес Шерлок, — но по брызгам крови очевидно, что он орудовал быстро. Поэтому человек.  
— Шерлок, но марсиане не двигаются медленнее в земной атмосфере, это распространенное... — начал было Джон, но Шерлок оборвал его.  
— О, ради бога, Джон! Запах! Как бы марсианин вынес этот запах в замкнутом помещении? Ритуальные убийства совершаются на открытой местности не просто так. Тут был человек, в респираторе.  
Джон машинально коснулся собственной маски.  
— Или марсианин в респираторе, — не согласился Диммок.  
— Это простейшие маски, работают от разницы давления, не действовали бы в этой атмосфере, — раздраженно выпалил Шерлок. — Когда наконец-то вымрут все индивиды, не читающие правила техники безопасности, они окажут генофонду человечества услугу. Конечно, это мог быть марсианин в полном скафандре, но скафандр с марсианином в нем будет ненамного меньше гравитележки. Что приводит нас к... — Шерлок замер.  
— Но почему охрана не созналась, что впустила кого-то? — не отставал Диммок. — Он пробрался тайком? Это чертов Найтсбридж, тут могут быть какие-нибудь тайные ходы? Хопкинс, сделайте пометку узнать, что раньше было в этом здании.  
— Обычный особняк, и читайте поменьше викторианских романов, какие еще тайные ходы? — отмахнулся Холмс. Джон закатил глаза, потому что тайные ходы в старом Лондоне даже при нем детективу встречались не раз. Впрочем, с Шерлока станется запомнить карту подземного города не хуже, чем наземного. — Кто опрашивал сотрудников посольства? Они согласятся переговорить еще раз?  
— Я, не согласятся, — огрызнулся Диммок. — Все по методичке, лазеек не было!  
— Перешлите протокол, — кивнул Шерлок. Он уже не смотрел на инспектора, яростно набирая что-то на своем смартфоне. — Ага, так я и думал. Пойдем, Джон, — практически без паузы Шерлок развернулся на каблуках и покинул комнату.  
— Черт побери, Холмс, что вы поняли?! — заорал Диммок следом.  
— Преждевременно, — Шерлок коротко обернулся, высокомерно дернул уголком губ. — Проверьте сроки отлучек посла и колебания котировок на андероксит. Я отправлю вам СМС.  
— Вот п... — услышал Джон кислое восклицание Диммока и посочувствовал ему: андероксит входил в состав по крайней мере двух модных синтетических наркотиков.  
Бедняги.

На Марсе Джон служил еще в бытность свою контрактником: собственно, это был один из первых его контрактных сроков.  
Как-то в патруле у них вышла из строя навигация, было штормовое предупреждение, вездеход разбился, и MPS3 , естественно, не ловила; а потом еще напали эти чертовы пиявки. Их не должно было быть рядом с городом, марсиане их отстреливают, да и боятся они марсиан, но тут то ли запах приманил, то ли натравили... ходили у них в части слухи, что марсианские пастухи специально этих тварей науськивают, но так, глухо как-то.  
Они остались в пустыне втроем, за хребтом, не на маршруте, без связи, с минимальным кислородным НЗ — как это всегда происходит в дурацких фильмах. Кинули жребий: а что было делать? Джефу Николсону не повезло.  
Джон вколол ему снотворного через скаф, сколько не побоялся. Они сняли два баллона из трех, разделили. Лишнее тело в скафе на Марсе — груз небольшой, хотя и больший, чем на Луне. Джон рассчитал, что так кислорода хватит всем.  
Кислорода хватило, но Николсона так и не смогли вывести из медикаментозной комы. Потом выяснилось, что он в своей медкарте врал насчет переносимости, чтобы пустили за Большую Орбиту. Бог знает, почему он им не признался, когда жребий пал на него. Начальник медслужбы Джона прикрыл, но ему все равно снилось иногда, как он тащит мертвеца извилистым кирпично-серым ущельем под низким, желто-охристым небом, и даже не одну сотню лет уже тащит.

  
Такси ждало их у входа, и Джон удовлетворенно заметил, что прошло всего-то минут десять. И на счетчик нагрузка небольшая, и домой они успеют попасть еще до сегодняшней серии «Пепел к пеплу» — хотя, если подумать, после зеленых декораций ему не очень-то хотелось смотреть про жизнь на Марсе. Но горячий душ! Горячий душ в радиусе двух миль от него — о, альфа и омега человеческого комфорта!  
— Причем тут андероксит? — спросил Джон, усаживаясь рядом с Шерлоком.  
— Он запрещен к вывозу с Марса.  
— Но его добывают. Он же не только в «пыльце пророков» используется, еще и в диагностике, в детекторах... — говоря это, Джон внутренне морщился: его краткое знакомство с андерокситом было хоть и легальным, но не особенно приятным.  
— Его добывают на человеческих базах. Поступает его гораздо больше... Хаф-мун-стрит, пожалуйста, — бросил он водителю.  
— Что?! — Джон чуть было не подпрыгнул на сиденье. — Какая... Шерлок, ты чего?  
— Мы едем проведать мисс Вирджинию Де Грасси, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Которая, быть может, сумеет пролить свет на это загадочное дело.  
— Я, между прочим, не обедал! И не ужинал, если на то пошло!  
Шерлок обернулся к нему и опасно сощурился.  
— Можешь сесть в другое такси и поехать на Бейкер, — предложил он миролюбиво. — Или даже дойти пешком 4 , тут недалеко. Я, как всегда, не подумал о хрупкости твоего организма. Визит самой красивой оперной певице Англии я, так уж и быть, нанесу без тебя.  
Джон ругнулся под нос. Разумеется, из машины он не вылез.

Джон оперу не любил, а марсиане наоборот. Лишь оперу из земных культур они восприняли сразу, полностью и с энтузиазмом шестнадцатилетней фанатки.  
В особенности марсиане любили оперных певиц. Или певцов. Им все равно, они вообще с трудом понимали разницу: личинки у них гермафродиты, а взрослые особи и вовсе бесполы. Но марсиане обожали тактильные контакты, личные концерты и... в общем, когда оперные сопрано и теноры завязывали дружбу с влиятельными марсианами, народная молва считала первых любовниками последних, и особенно не преувеличивала. Правда, Джон еще в институте читал о физиологии процесса, которым марсиане занимались с этими людьми, и мог бы поклясться, что с половым актом он имеет немного общего. Там даже нагота не предполагалась (по крайней мере, с человеческой стороны: марсиане одежду не носят), зато предполагалось много пения. Но ощущения, говорят, с обеих сторон были оргазмические.  
Старинный дом на Хаф-мун-стрит ничего особенного из себя не представлял: добротная постройка девятнадцатого (а может, восемнадцатого) века, нижний этаж занят довольно симпатичным кафе; Джон с тоской мазнул взглядом по некой парочке, которая за окном пила апельсиновый сок, ела булочки и смеялась. У лестницы на второй этаж сидел за стойкой настоящий швейцар, не робот. Правда, дверь в нужные апартаменты им открыл автомат, и у Джона совершенно перехватило дыхание, причем в буквальном смысле: запахло так, что ему показалось, будто они вошли в оранжерею или дендрарий. Аромат просто сбивал с ног.  
Изящную гостиную с высокими потолками заполоняли розы. Они свешивались сверху в огромных корзинах, поднимались с пола в изящных кашпо, просто росли кустами в горшках, похожих на гигантские клумбы — в общем, изобилие было немыслимое. И все цвели, различаясь цветом от нежно-розового, практически белого, до глубокого винно-бордового, а формами — от крошечных плотных бутончиков до огромных пенистых монстров, величиной с половину лица Джона.  
Шерлок, однако, не казался впечатленным — стоял и осматривался с таким видом, будто его привезли в морг; впрочем, нет, в морге он оживлялся куда сильнее. Стервятник, что с него возьмешь. Джон до сих пор не был уверен, по правде ли он много лет назад восхищался красотой звездного неба, или так, стремился продемонстрировать свою человечность.  
Впрочем, долго оглядываться им не пришлось.  
— Чем обязана таким знаменитым джентльменам? — услышали они глубокий и низкий голос и как по команде обернулись.  
Вирджиния Де Грасси, несомненно, знала, как привлекать взгляды. Она появилась из зарослей роз в просторном брючном костюме, который, возможно, считался у нее домашним — сплошные летящие потоки шелка. В волосах нежно светилась белая орхидея, длинную шею перехватывала черная лента с единственной белой розой. Джон мрачно подумал: «Неужели уже знает о после? Траур надела?»  
— Увы, я хотел бы сказать, что нас привело исключительно удовольствие видеть вас, — невыносимо аристократичным тоном произнес Шерлок, — но на самом деле мы здесь из-за вопросов куда менее приятных.  
— Да, я получила ваше сообщение, — Вирджиния кивнула. — Бедный Гджр’аргх! — она произнесла сложное марсианское имя без запинки и, насколько Джон мог судить, практически без акцента.  
— Ваш ум сравнится только с вашей красотой, — галантно заметил Шерлок. — Причины визита я в СМС не сообщил. А Скотланд-Ярд пока не делал заявления.  
— Он не приехал сегодня ко мне, — пояснила Вирджиния, неторопливо приближаясь к гостям — давала себя оценить. — Он говорил, что только смерть его удержит. Марсиане очень буквальны в этом вопросе.  
Когда она встала рядом с ними, Джон в очередной раз почувствовал себя крайне некомфортно: оперная дива была даже выше Шерлока, а над Джоном нависала, как башня. Нет, он, конечно, любил высоких женщин... и еще он любил женщин с пропорциями (а пропорциям Вирджинии могла бы позавидовать любая), но от общего сочетания Джону захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться, можно в ближайшее кашпо. Или просто отойти и любоваться издали: на оперной сцене Де Грасси, вероятно, смотрелась исключительно.  
— Мне бы хотелось задать вам несколько вопросов, — произнес Шерлок. — Я занимаюсь этим делом и, как понимаете, ваши свидетельства окажут неоценимую помощь.  
«Бог ты мой, — подумал Джон. — Ему что, тоже нравятся высокие женщины? Тогда неудивительно, что я его никогда ни с кем не видел, другую такую дылду попробуй найди...»  
Джон хорошо знал, как звучит голос Шерлока, когда тот надевает маску вежливости, чтобы быстрее вытащить из свидетеля нужные сведения. Сейчас же детектив не играл — он почему-то был на самом деле рад видеть Де Грасси и буквально мурлыкал от удовольствия. Ну надо же.  
— Чаю? — предложила Де Грасси. — Тогда пройдемте в салон, там нам будет удобнее.  
Де Грасси, вся так и лучась гостеприимством, проводила их в «салон» — никаких стен и дверей в квартире не было, но пришлось завернуть за угол. Здесь розы кончились и все затянуло другой зеленью — какой-то вьющейся лозой. Новый запах, однако, показался Джону смутно знакомым. Он не стал ничего расспрашивать, просто завертел головой, оглядываясь, и с удивлением заметил в переплетении вытянутых листьев с зубчиками маленькие зеленые шарики или вытянутые эллипсы плодов. Кое-где эти плоды уже наливались бело-розовым...  
— Да, это помидоры, доктор Уотсон, — жизнерадостно объявила оперная дива, как только они втроем расселись на низких ярко-алых оттоманках вокруг кофейного столика. — Правда, красиво? Жаль, что вы не видели эту комнату, когда они созревают — о, это такое разнообразие стилей, цветов и оттенков, лучше, чем в розовом холле, честное слово!  
— Вам удается подогнать сезоны созревания? — Шерлок приподнял брови. — Титанический труд!  
Джон и не предполагал, что он что-то понимает в садоводстве. Впрочем, ему следовало давно распрощаться с мыслью, что он что-то понимает в Шерлоке.  
— Да, я сама этим занимаюсь, — кивнула Де Грасси. — Розы я еще могу доверить приходящей помощнице, но помидоры — ни за что! Это моя маленькая страсть. Кстати, они очень хорошо поддерживают молодость кожи.  
Шерлок только брови приподнял. «Упаси нас все католические святые от помидорного нашествия на Бейкер-стрит в ближайшие дни, — подумал Джон устало, — потому что протестантскому Богу без помощников такое явно не под силу». Еще он спросил себя, насколько неприличным будет все-таки сорвать вот тот уже почти созревший красный помидор и умять его без соли и майонеза, но быстро эту мысль отмел. Разумеется, такой поступок станет эпическим преступлением, попадет в заголовки уже завтра и в дополнение к многозначительному «убежденный холостяк» Джон получит какое-нибудь прозвище типа «помидорный клептоман».  
Пока он посылал свои мольбы в ноосферу, Де Грасси уплыла в заросли и появилась вновь с чайным набором на серебряном подносе старинного вида, и Шерлок приступил к допросу. Джон уже выпил на этих допросах с Шерлоком столько чашек чая, даже и на Луне, что начинал спрашивать себя, не содержит ли традиционный английский напиток сыворотку правды.  
Шерлок расспрашивал Де Грасси коротко и по существу, для разнообразия не удаляясь в непонятные дебри и не интересуясь у нее привычками домашнего хомячка. Поинтересовался, как часто наведывался к ней марсианский посол с непроизносимым именем, рассказывал ли он ей что-то о своих делах.  
— Очень мало, — покачала головой на это Виктория, — практически ничего не рассказывал. Мы с ним, в основном, музицировали. Он очень, очень интересовался земной музыкальной традицией.  
На этом месте у оперной дивы на губах появилась такая мечтательная улыбка, что Джон некомфортно заерзал на удобном мягком диванчике. Шерлок то ли ничего не заметил, то ли не придал значения.  
— Однажды он сочинил для вас песню, не так ли? — самым вежливым голосом проговорил Шерлок. — Вы не запомнили ее? Не записали?  
Де Грасси засмеялась, и смех этот почему-то явно удивил Шерлока — Джон даже отставил в сторону чашку с чаем и насторожился.  
— А, вы тоже раскопали эту историю? — спросила она. — Знаете, это была шутка. Просто шутка. Какой-то поклонник написал для меня балладу, подписал ее именем марсианина и опубликовал в журнале.  
— Опубликовал? — Шерлок явно насторожился. — В журнале?  
— Что-то такое окололитературное и старомодное, я не интересуюсь, — Виктория пожала плечами. — Представляете, у них даже сайта нет, они выходят только на бумаге! Я бы и сама не знала, если бы Гджр’аргх не попросил меня не обращать на нее внимание.  
— И так вы знали, что это не он? — внимательно посмотрел на нее Шерлок.  
— О, разумеется! — театрально взмахнула руками Де Грасси. — Ведь марсиане не лгут. И кто когда слышал, чтобы марсианин писал стихи, да еще на английском?  
— Вообще-то, они пишут стихи на всех языках, — услышал Джон собственный голос. — Перед местью. Для своих недругов, чтобы они увидели это последним перед тем, как... — Джон осекся. — Прошу прощения.  
— Надо же, как интересно! — Виктория покачала головой. — А я и не знала. Но меня никто не собирался убивать. Или... нет, не может быть!  
— Успокойтесь, мадам, — Шерлок галантным жестом коснулся ее кисти самыми кончиками пальцев. — Никто не идет по вашему следу. Песня в журнале не имела к вам никакого отношения. Только, пожалуйста, уточните: господин посол точно сказал вам, что это не он писал стихи? Как именно он выразился?  
— О, — Вирджиния нахмурила изящные брови. — Признаться, я не помню... Кажется, что-то насчет того, что истинный марсианин никогда не смог бы написать ни строчки тому, кому не предложил братство, и что я не должна обращать на это внимание.  
— А он предлагал вам братство?  
Виктория рассмеялась.  
— Нет, конечно! Это ведь означало бы, что мне пришлось бы войти в их клан, заслужить одобрение старейшин и все такое, — Джон отметил, что певица неплохо разбирается в вопросе. — По мне разве похоже, что я могла бы принять марсианскую веру? Гджр'аргх это прекрасно знал и не просил от меня невыполнимого. Тем более, что я бы отказалась.  
— Благодарю, вы оказали неоценимую помощь следствию, — Шерлок галантно кивнул. — Джон, пойдем!  
Шерлок одним слитным движением вскочил с оттоманки и вылетел прочь, даже не оглянувшись через плечо. Не то чтобы у Джона был особый выбор, следовать за ним или нет. Если, конечно, он не хотел затеряться в этих джунглях, питаясь помидорами.  
Кстати... уже перед самой дверью что-то довольно больно ударило его по лбу и упало прямо в руки. Помидор. Ну надо же. Практически спелый.  
Джон вздохнул и сунул несчастный овощ — то есть, просим прощения, ягоду — в карман. Вот и ответ на его молитвы, в некотором роде.

 

— Ну теперь-то мы едем домой? — устало поинтересовался Джон, когда они упали наконец-то на подушки такси.  
Шерлок что-то промычал, одновременно продолжая искать информацию в телефоне; пальцы порхали по клавишам, голографические экранчики вспыхивали над экраном один за другим, и в этих голубоватых отблесках лицо детектива казалось поразительно инопланетным. Если бы хоть одна из рас солнечной системы была гуманоидной... Или если бы Джон сочинял сценарий для Голливуда про контакт со звездными пришельцами (тема традиционно популярная) он, несомненно, пригласил бы Шерлока на одну из главных ролей. С инопланетной стороны, естественно.  
Шерлок был бы злодеем. Подлым и коварным инопланетным злодеем.  
— Большая игла, пожалуйста, — велел Шерлок таксисту, не отрываясь от экрана.  
— Шерлок! — у Джона уже сил не было возмущаться, поэтому он вскричал шепотом. — Какая Большая Игла?! Миссис Хадсон нас ждет не дождется!  
— Так позвони ей и скажи, что мы будем пару часов спустя, — невозмутимо проговорил Шерлок, не глядя даже в его сторону. — У нас убийца уходит!  
— Убийца?! То есть ты уже знаешь, кто он?  
— Это с самого начала было очевидно, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Убийство было совершено человеком, которого допустили в марсианское посольство. Никто из персонала посольства не пожелал сознаваться в преступлении. Значит, убил марсианин.  
— Но ты же сказал, что убийца был человеком!  
— Да, именно. И что это нам дает?  
— Что либо непогрешимый ты допустил ошибку, — Джон начинал закипать, — либо ты водишь меня за нос! И ни то, ни другое, смею сказать, не оправдывает то, что ты...  
— Это был человек, который юридически, однако, является марсианином, — перебил его Шерлок. — Все, что мне понадобилось, это прояснить мотив. Ну и заодно найти нужную кандидатуру.  
— Человек, который юридически марсианин? — Джон почти против воли успокоился, потом нахмурился. — Стой, а разве есть такие?  
— О, целых трое, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Один нас не интересует, американский конгрессмен... точнее, актер, изображавший конгрессмена, но это неважно. Долгая история, в другой раз. Вторая — гражданский врач из числа персонала больницы в Большом Сырте, она сейчас на Марсе. И третий — доктор антропологии Зэкари Джон Картер, англичанин, ученый-этнограф и один из ведущих земных ксенологов. Посвятил жизнь изучению марсианской культуры, завел контакты с марсианами, они его в итоге приняли в свой клан... Об этом случае довольно много говорили десять лет назад: в отличие от двух других «почетных марсиан» этот достойный господин полностью отказался от английского гражданства, оставив себе только марсианское подданство... Уникальный случай.  
— И что? — мозг у Джона работал прискорбно медленно и, пожалуй, у него не было морального оправдания злиться на Шерлока, когда тот закатил глаза и фыркнул:  
— Нет, в самом деле «и что»! Мистер Картер последнюю неделю находился в Лондоне с визитом. А как раз сейчас он отбывает на Марс, рейсом... через пять часов. Учитывая длительность процедур, надо полагать, что он должен с минуту на минуту прибыть — или уже прибыл — в нижний холл Большой Иглы. А мы тратим время в лондонском трафике!  
— Так звони Диммоку, нужно его взять!  
— Я отправил СМС. Но боюсь, что Диммоку нечего ему предъявить — во-первых, у нас только косвенные улики, во-вторых, у парня дипломатическая неприкосновенность.  
— С чего бы это? — удивился Джон. — Ну, подумаешь, он марсианин, большое дело! Неприкосновенность-то с чего?  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона странным взглядом. Джон назвал бы его многозначительным, но Шерлоку вообще было свойственно такое обилие оттенков и интонаций, что у него на всякое движение приходилось по пятнадцать-двадцать смыслов. Доктор Уотсон давно примирился, что его скудного интеллекта хватает разобрать первые два или три, не более. Сейчас же знакомая тупая игла раздражения уколола его по новой. Ну да, не гений. Даже близко. Раньше хоть можно было сказать — «ну и где б ты, гений, был без меня», а теперь уже и не скажешь.  
— А он, видишь ли, состоял в том же клане, что и наш достопочтенный посол. Третий фиолетовый, согласно оксфордской кодировке. И мало того состоял — он был его «собратом первого рода». А значит, имел дипломатический иммунитет как ближайший родственник.  
— О как, — но все-таки, как не затуманен был разум Джона отсутствием питательных веществ, у него получилось построить простейшую цепочку. — Убил своего ближайшего родственника, отлично. А как тогда ты собрался его брать? На чем? Опять какой-то хитроумный план по выманиванию признания?  
— Никакого плана, — детектив выключил телефон, сунул его в карман и откинулся затылком на спинку заднего сиденья; за окном сгущались сумерки, и профиль Холмса обрисовался на фоне окна, подсвеченного снаружи разноцветной рекламой модного магазина. — Я попытаюсь воззвать к его совести, Джон. И, прежде чем ты скажешь, что у меня самого ее нет... — из другого кармана Шерлок достал плитку шоколада и протянул Джону. — Пожалуйста. Тебе половина.  
— Все-таки ты мерзавец, — заметил Уотсон, вгрызаясь в шоколад.

  
Нижний холл Большой Иглы неизменно производил подавляющее впечатление на малышей, которых приводили сюда с экскурсиями. Джону самому было лет десять, когда он попал сюда первый раз. Внутренняя отделка еще не была завершена, и он хорошо помнил, как изгибались высоко над головой кажущаяся снизу невесомой паутина опорных арок. Сейчас тут все было немного иначе: хром, сталь, эскалаторы, начищенные плиты пола...  
И при всем этом великолепии: сидящие на рюкзаках и вещмешках туристы, будущие переселенцы со всем своим нехитрым скарбом, запакованным в одинаковые оранжевые контейнеры, несколько нищих, профессионально делающих вид, что они тут случайно, челночные торговцы из околокоммунистических стран, провозящих в свой блок инопланетную контрабанду (Джон знал, что в Советском Союзе построено два орбитальных лифта типа Большой Иглы, но то были сооружения полувоенные, и мелких торговцев там не жаловали)... В общем, все это напоминало любой международный аэропорт, только больше обычного было военных в черно-синей форме космического десанта и космического патруля. Джон поймал себя на том, что жадно вглядывается в их лица, надеясь увидеть знакомых, и рассердился на себя — что за чушь!  
Ну и просто масштабы больше. Джону приходилось бывать в американских аэропортах, и он мог точно сказать: даже они не были такими огромными, как многочисленные залы комплекса, раскинувшегося у подножия Большой Иглы. Если бы не движущиеся дорожки и миниатюрные трамвайчики, тут вполне можно было бы бродить годами.  
Шерлок, однако, не растерялся в этом хаосе ни на минуту. Он немедленно потащил Джона к информационному бюро где, угрожая направо и налево удостоверением Лестрейда, добился, чтобы его провели в центральный информаторий и проверили, проходил ли уже Картер регистрацию на рейс.  
Оказывается, да, проходил, причем прошел ее еще тогда, когда они ехали в такси.  
Никуда дальше первого яруса их, однако, не пустили.  
— Вы не служащий космического патруля, мистер _Лестрейд_ , поэтому только при наличии ордера, — подчеркнуто ядовито произнесла технический директор информационной базы, косясь на удостоверение, которое Шерлок предусмотрительно держал от нее подальше, еще и закрывая фотографию большим пальцем. — Или, — она мило улыбнулась, — билет на один из уходящих рейсов.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — фальшиво вздохнул Шерлок, — придется тратить время на ордер. Идем, Джон.  
Однако, едва они покинули служебные помещения, Шерлок не стал названивать Диммоку за ордером. Он направился прямиком к билетным кассам. Джон сперва решил, что это какой-то трюк, однако через минуту с удивлением и ужасом услышал, как Шерлок приобретает для них билеты на уходящий на Марс рейсовый звездолет. Естественно, данные из удостоверения Джона Шерлок знал едва ли не лучше самого Джона.  
— У тебя же с собой мультипаспорт, не так ли? — спокойно поинтересовался детектив, встретив неверящий взгляд напарника.  
— Шерлок, паспорт-то у меня с собой, я всегда беру с собой документы, когда мы куда-то едем вместе, но...  
— О, не волнуйся, — махнул рукой он, — надо же нам как-то пройти охрану? У них сложные системы, без билета это быстро не сделать. Никто не заставляет нас в самом деле лететь на Марс.  
— И на том спасибо, — процедил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы, устремляясь вслед за Холмсом, который с места развил практически вторую космическую. — А откуда у тебя деньги на билеты? Опять кредитка Майкрофта?  
— Что ты, Джон, как ты мог такое подумать? — заметил тот, даже не оглядываясь. — Кроме того, это его не разорило бы, за двенадцать часов до отлета билеты на коммерческие рейсы продаются по бросовой цене.

Они настигли Зэкари Картера только в зале ожидания на третьем ярусе Большой иглы, пройдя все мыслимые и немыслимые проверки трех разных служб безопасности. Джон даже умудрился ухватить у разносчика в очередном скоростном лифте хот-дог, и в момент встречи облизывал пальцы от кетчупа. Вид у него, надо думать, при этом был не самый приличный. Но что поделать: когда ты больше суток не брал в рот нормальной пищи и почти три дня — мяса, притяжению даже суррогатной соевой сосиски сопротивляться невозможно.  
Картер сидел на кожаном диванчике у большого панорамного окна. Честно говоря, таким образом город не впечатлял: знакомые петли Темзы, геометрическая правильность кварталов... Карта и карта.  
Зато впечатляло небо: синее, прозрачное, уходящее над головой в ультрамарин. Джону захотелось закатить глаза повыше в череп, чтобы увидеть вновь, как этот ультрамарин вновь сменяется хорошо знакомой космической чернотой.  
Поэтическая дурь с недосыпу.  
Их подозреваемый был человеком среднего роста, среднего телосложения и возраста, ближе к пожилому. Только шапка густых светлых волос, кое-где перечеркнутых сединой, слегка выделяла его из толпы, равно как и антикварные очки в темной оправе. Он читал что-то со своего планшета — изогнув шею, Джон увидел на экране сине-красное оформление новостного сайта BBC. Видимо, земные службы новостей Картер предпочитал марсианским (интересно, а бывают ли у марсиан новости вообще? они вроде как телепаты...).  
— Мистер Картер, — Шерлок широко улыбнулся. — Какая приятная встреча!  
— Прошу прощения? — тот поднял глаза от планшета, который просматривал.  
— Или мне стоило сказать «достопочтенный Гд'веррдж»? — как и следовало ожидать, Шерлок произнес заковыристое марсианское имечко, даже не поморщившись. — Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, а это доктор Джон Ватсон. Должно быть, вы о нас слышали.  
— Что-то знакомое, — Картер поглядел по сторонам, увидел флиртующего с продавщицей в кафе охранника и явственно успокоился. — Это не вы пару лет назад прыгнули со смотровой площадки Второго яруса?  
— Именно, — Шерлок кивнул с таким видом, как будто воспоминание о том событии доставляло ему сплошное удовольствие.  
Джона чуть было не передернуло.  
— Мне позвать охрану? — саркастически поинтересовался Картер. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы вы прыгнули еще раз в моем присутствии.  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит этого опасаться, — скривил губы детектив, — вы умны, но не настолько.  
— Простите?  
— Не думаю, что вам удастся заставить меня откуда-нибудь броситься. Впрочем, — Шерлок сардонически усмехнулся. — Можете попытаться.  
И, несмотря на то, что Джон уговаривал себя, что это глупо и совсем, совсем не должно его волновать, он почувствовал странный укол не то боли, не то обиды. Ну да, для Шерлока это было так просто. Его перехитрили, заставили прыгнуть. А что там испытывали окружающие люди — переменная в уравнении, не суть важно.  
  
— Простите, не очень понимаю, что за разговор вы со мной ведете, — с достоинством парировал господин Картер. — Вы тоже летите на Марс? Не могу быть вашим экскурсоводом, у меня другие дела.  
— Вы ведете себя так, будто мы персонажи дешевого детектива, — заметил Шерлок, бесцеремонно присаживаясь прямо на стеклянный столик напротив этнографа.  
— Еще глупее было бы притворяться, что я не понимаю, чем обязан, — вздохнул ученый. — Вы подозреваете меня в убийстве достопочтенного посла, моего друга и духовного брата?  
— Да нет, не подозреваю. Только что я в этом убедился.  
Картер приподнял брови:  
— И что меня выдало? Манера просматривать новости? Тот факт, что я предпочел эрл грей своему любимому жасминовому? Я забыл стереть с лацкана мазок зеленоватой крови?  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— Значит, все-таки наслышаны. Ну да, я мог не сомневаться. У вас перстень с агатом на пальце. «Камень мести». Еще одна милая марсианская традиция, правда, не общеизвестная.  
— Мне его подарила бабушка, — спокойно проговорил Картер. — Двадцать лет назад. И в любом случае, что если и так? Мы уже в экстерриториальной зоне. Я гражданин Марса. Вы никак не можете меня привлечь к ответственности.  
Джон еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ну конечно. Он с самого начала это и подозревал. Чертова экстерриториальность. Один марсианский гражданин убил другого марсианского гражданина, при чем тут вообще лондонская полиция?..  
Шерлок, однако, словно и внимания не обратил. Он наклонился к Картеру опасно близко, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Если бы к Джону так приблизился бы кто-то, кроме Шерлока, он бы, наверное, дал этому кому-то в морду. Картер даже не отшатнулся.  
— Меня больше интересует, — продолжал Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало, — _почему вы_ убили его. Сперва я подумал: ну конечно же, андероксит! Уважаемый посол приторговывал на сторону. Дело довольно обычное для марсиан: они-то андероксит к вывозу не запрещали и земные законы уважают только на словах. Но этот маленький сторонний бизнес — всегда дело семейное, а посол драл со своих земных перекупщиков больше, чем присылал домой, зная, что марсиане не отследят мошенничество. Но вы, мистер Картер, будучи знакомым с земными реалиями, могли это понять. Мог ли еще кто-то кроме вас, кто-то из сотрудников посольства?.. Сомневаюсь. Марсиане, несмотря на свои телепатические способности, с большим трудом учат земные языки, кроме самого посла, может быть, двое-трое в посольстве могли с грехом пополам объясняться с людьми. Итак, вы узнали, что посол лжет. После этого, согласно марсианскому кодексу чести, вы просто обязаны были его убить, несмотря на личные чувства и пожелания, не так ли? По марсианским стандартам это даже на убийство не тянет, наоборот, вы совершили благородный поступок. Более того, вы помогли и самому послу, очистили его совесть, так сказать. Долг духовного брата.  
Картер медленно кивнул, лицо его сделалось непроницаемым.  
— Вы неплохо представляете ситуацию. Для чего вы тогда погнались за мной в башню? Услышать подтверждение?  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок, хищно ухмыляясь. — Заставить вас признать, что вами руководили вовсе не такие благородные мотивы.  
Картер приподнял брови.  
— Стена, — подсказал Шерлок. — На западной стене я напишу послание звездам. Если это было ритуальное убийство, как вы заставили всех думать, то где же ритуальное послание? Где стихи, цитаты из священных текстов? Разве вы не должны были оставить своему... эээ, собрату, ритуальное прощание и отпущение грехов?  
Картер поправил очки и улыбнулся слегка снисходительно; губы его, правда, при этом дрожали.  
— Частое заблуждение для непрофессионалов, — проговорил он с легкой догматичностью. — Вы находитесь под впечатлением, что марсианское общество крайне косно и жестко контролируется традициями и ритуалами, что шаг вправо и шаг влево трактуется как нарушение закона и порядка и карается смертью. Это не так. У них — у нас — есть четкое различие между законами, традициями, обычая и суевериями. «Послание звездам» — это обычай, не традиция и не закон: когда оказываешь кому-то услугу смертью, славишь его в стихах. Я бы сравнил его с обычаем дарить девушке обручальное кольцо в европейских странах. Это всем понятный символ: если мужчина дарит кольцо, он предлагает брак. Но предложение брака остается вполне выраженным и без кольца, особенно, если девушка не любит украшения.  
— Господин посол не любил стихов? — резко спросил Джон.  
Он был зол на Шерлока, который потащил его на башню ради этого дела, которое явно и яйца выеденного не стоило, зол на Картера (псих чертов! даже если марсиане действительно рассматривают это как благородное дело, самому Джону вся ситуация больше всего напоминала мафиозные разборки за долю в прибыли).  
Картер впервые посмотрел на него, улыбнулся тонкими губами.  
— У нас было... — он прокаркал что-то на марсианском. — Приблизительный перевод: «отношения, лишенные поэзии».  
— Похвально, весьма похвально... — протянул Шерлок. — Уважаемый ученый, который настолько погрузился в предмет исследования, что сменил гражданство и даже, в некоторой степени, свою расу. Настолько отринул все человеческое, что своими руками вскрывал панцирь своему другу... где вы хоть взяли бензопилу, купили в хозяйственном супермаркете?  
— На что вы намекаете? — процедил Картер. Кажется, самообладание наконец-то начало ему изменять.  
— На то, — резко сказал Шерлок, — что вы обычный человек, вполне здоровый психически; по крайней мере, диагнозы вам не ставились. Вы не психопат, не социопат, нормально социализированы, не страдаете шизофреническими расстройствами, разве что интровертны, но в пределах нормы. Если вы рассматривали марсиан как равных себе, вы не могли проникнуться марсианской философией настолько, чтобы хладнокровно и с чувством собственной правоты убить одного из них, да еще того, с кем были близко знакомы — ведь именно посол десять лет назад ходатайствовал за ваше включение в клан? — Картер побледнел еще сильнее и наконец-то слегка отшатнулся от Шерлока. — Вы убили по другой причине, мистер Картер, крайне человеческой: вы убили из ревности. Утаивание вырученных за андероксит денег было вторичной причиной; первичной было то, что посол тратил их на свою пассию, Викторию Де Грасси. Интрижки марсиан с актерами и музыкантами в порядке вещей, но тут дело зашло слишком далеко. Настолько далеко, что посол даже написал ей _стихи на английском_ и опубликовал их. Он ведь никогда не писал _вам_ стихов, не так ли?.. Поэтому и вы ему не написали.  
— Что вы... — Картер покачнулся. Закрыл глаза. Потом, все так же не открывая глаз, ослабил галстук, словно тот его душил, отложил планшет на диван рядом с ним. — Какая вам разница, — проговорил он хрипло. — Ваши измышления — это ваши измышления. У земной полиции нет ко мне претензий. Я лечу на Марс и расскажу Старейшинам всю правду. Вы остаетесь здесь и можете думать обо мне, что хотите.  
— О нет, — Шерлок усмехнулся сухо и опасно; в глазах у него Джон заметил тот тревожный огонек, который появлялся каждый раз, когда Шерлока брал цель. — Мы тоже летим на Марс, вашим же рейсом. Я тоже изложу вашим старейшинам свою версию. И посмотрим, какую из них признает правдивой Пещера шепотов.  
Джон чуть было не издал стон. И издал бы наверное, но тело не желало двигаться, застыв в шоке. «Я знал, что этим кончится, — промелькнула паническая мысль. — Черт, я всего лишь хотел горячую ванну!»  
Картер уставился на Шерлока со смесью ужаса грешника перед котлом и любопытства ученого на пороге открытия:  
— Вы... знаете о Пещере Шепотов? — произнес он неверяще.  
— Именно, — Шерлок жизнерадостно кивнул, и Джону очень захотелось его ударить. Долго-долго бить об это самое панорамное окно гениальной башкой, и наблюдать, как ручейками стекает вниз гениальная кровь, на сей раз настоящая, а не как в тот раз.  
— Но зачем вам это?! Так хотите доказать свою правоту? — Картер снова поправил сползшие от волнения очки.  
— О да, — Шерлок кивнул, на сей раз совершенно серьезно. — В ином случае я бы позволил вам спокойно лететь на Марс, мне нет дела, накажут вас или нет. Но так вышло, что это дело коснулось меня лично. Вам не повезло.  
Джону захотелось побиться о панорамное окно самому.

Джон поверить не мог, что это происходит с ним.  
Казалось бы, после стольких лет знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом (даже с перерывом на его смерть) можно было бы привыкнуть, что, просыпаясь утром, не знаешь, где ты ляжешь спать вечером, если вообще ляжешь именно спать, а не, допустим, в засаду или сразу в могилу. Но возвращаться из Шотландии только чтобы оказаться на рейсовом звездолете...  
— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Хадсон, — проговорил Джон в трубку. — Мы просто вернемся на неделю позже, чем рассчитывали. Все в порядке.  
— Какая жалость, — огорченно проговорила миссис Хадсон, — а я испекла для вас сконы... Придется отдать жильцам миссис Тернер.  
— Миссис Хадсон, ради ваших сконов я бы слетал на Плутон и обратно, — вздохнул Джон, и это было чистейшей правдой. Рот его наполнился слюной при одной мысли о выпечке их доброй не-домохозяйки: хот-дога было, откровенно говоря, маловато.  
Как хорошо было бы толкнуть сейчас дверь 221-го дома, вдохнуть знакомый запах старого лака, бумаги, пыли и ванильной эссенции (последнее — из квартиры миссис Хадсон), подняться наверх по скрипящим ступеням (да, спасибо, Шерлок, я помню, что их семнадцать), заварить чаю, добавить туда виски (пусть даже кое-кто презрительно поморщится при виде этого непотребства), вытянуть ноги к камину...  
Ни хрена такого счастья не будет как минимум еще восемь дней. Три дня туда, три дня обратно, два на месте... Это если они успеют вернуться на том же корабле.  
Чертов Шерлок. Бессердечный эгоист. Только погоня его и интересует, печали простых смертных побоку.  
— Успокоил нашу добрую хозяйку? — лениво поинтересовался Шерлок, не открывая глаз, когда Джон упал рядом ним на диван в зале ожидания.  
Слава богу, этот диван стоял от Картера далеко.  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — предупредил Джон.  
— Очень глупо с твоей стороны. За три дня полета сойдешь с ума от скуки.  
— Я и так сойду! — не сдержавшись, рявкнул Джон. — Какого черта тебя понесло на Марс?!  
— Я же сказал тебе: намереваюсь проследить, чтобы Картер получил по заслугам.  
— С каких пор тебя это волнует?! — Джон стиснул зубы. — Тебе обычно плевать на все, как только ты раскроешь загадку.  
— Я хоть раз оставил на свободе опасного убийцу? — поинтересовался Холмс таким холодным и спокойным тоном, что Джон понял: на этот раз он таки умудрился обидеть этого самопровозглашенного социопата. Но тот, разумеется, не покажет. Потому что самопровозглашенный и социопат.  
— Картер — не маньяк, и наша полиция его бы все равно не взяла... Нет, ладно. Это бесполезный спор. Что тебе на самом деле нужно на Марсе?  
Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Если ты так сердит на меня, — ровно произнес он, — можешь не лететь. Ты полностью свободен в своем выборе, Джон, как всегда.  
Джон грубо выругался и встал с дивана. До следующего лифта на орбитальную станцию, где они сядут на корабль, оставалось полчаса. Ему нужно снова успокоиться, а то он не удержится и все-таки придушит Шерлока еще до того, как они окажутся на звездолете.  
В порядке принятия мер к самоуспокоению Джон разыскал в углу зала ожидания столбик информатория и набрал запрос «пещера шепотов марс» в поисковой системе, но нашел только пару ссылок на перевод марсианской священной книги да рекламу интимного мыла.  
В скоростном лифте Джон пристегивался с мыслью, что если у кого-то в этом мире мышление еще своеобразней, чем у Шерлока Холмса, то разве что у маркетологов.  
Хотя, вероятно, марсиане еще чуднее. Они убивают за стихи.

  
Самым приятным фрагментом путешествия обещал стать дезинфицирующий душ, через который их пропустили в специальных камерах на Малой орбите 5 — при том, что какой-то медик, обладающий нездоровым чувством юмора, прозвал их газовыми камерами, и название прижилось. Это многое говорило о космических перелетах.  
Еще относительно приятными можно было назвать полчаса ожидания перед душем на орбитальной станции, которые начались с момента, когда двери орбитального лифта с тихим звоном открылись и стало можно, стряхнув с себя двойное ускорение, подняться на ноги и пройти в смотровой зал. Джон обожал смотровые залы.  
В толпе из примерно тридцати гражданских, отправляющихся этим рейсом на Марс, можно было сразу различить новичков: эти слишком громко шутили и размахивали в воздухе руками, пробуя слабую гравитацию Малой орбиты. Эти же новички в страхе отшатнулись, внезапно натолкнувшись на иллюминатор в полу — ну естественно, а где же еще ему быть. Смотровая камера, куда прибывали все отправляющиеся на гражданских кораблях в разные уголки Солнечной системы, находилась на одном из внешних уровней станции, где вращение создавало искусственную гравитацию. Внутренние уровни занимали военные и другие специализированные учреждения: гражданских, не умеющих управлять своим телом в условиях невесомости, туда не допускали. Джон со слабым уколом ностальгии припомнил, как он когда-то разгуливал по всей станции, как у себя дома. Сейчас, должно быть, его пропуск не сработает... Как же давно он тут не был.  
Когда они с Шерлоком летали на Венеру, то из соображений конфиденциальности отбывали через Большую иглу в Будапеште. Тамошний орбитальный лифт вел на совсем другую станцию, построенную при помощи Советского Союза — а значит, никаких тебе смотровых окон, да и залы для новоприбывших там были куда меньше и теснее.  
Ждать нужно было еще минут сорок, и Джон протолкался к окну, даже присел на корточки над огромным прозрачным иллюминатором, чтобы быть ближе.  
У него привычно слегка закружилась голова: внизу плыли звезды, разноцветные и поразительно трехмерные. По краю иллюминатора чиркнула голубая полусфера Земли (Джон разглядел антициклон), и перспектива внезапно и пугающе сменилась: он ведь только что был там, внизу.  
Поразительно.  
Светлячки превратились в целые миры, удаленные на непредставимые миллионы миль. Зеленые, голубые, красные и белые, они кололи глаза, отпечатываясь, кажется, где-то на дне сетчатки. Сердце привычно сжалось от ужаса, восторга и ощущения собственной незначительности.  
— Ты в своей стихии, — сказал Шерлок ему на ухо (Джон и не заметил, как он оказался за спиной). — Ты скучал по Внеземелью.  
— Мы пока не за Большой орбитой, так что технически это не Внеземелье, — поправил его Джон. — И да, если выяснится, что ты устроил эту погоню для моего развлечения, я точно тебе врежу.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
А потом была дезинфекция. И ад на борту пассажирского перевозчика «Арес-21».

Джон Уотсон немало полетал по Внеземелью.  
После той неприятной истории со снотворным на Марсе он думал осесть и какое-то время поболтаться на Земле — не то чтобы с началом космической эры наземные конфликты утеряли остроту, вояки много где требовались — но, как известно, человек предполагает, а бог располагает.  
Пока он проходил переподготовку на тренировочной базе на Луне, кинули клич: требовался доброволец-медик (лучше хирург с опытом работы в невесомости) на Амальтею. Мало кто рвался на спутники Юпитера, тем более, что база на Амальтее была смешанной, под юрисдикцией ООН, и доставлять врача должен был рейс из СССР. Кроме Джона других камикадзе не нашлось, и начальство закрыло глаза, что последние пять лет он не практиковал, а был комбатантом. У Джона сложилось впечатление, что к тому времени они готовы были взять хоть однорукого стоматолога.  
Русские космонавты оказались мировыми ребятами; с Иваном он иногда переписывался до сих пор, и надеялся, что в КГБ (или как там эта организация теперь называется?) его не держат за потенциального осведомителя.  
Если бы они еще чуть не утонули в гребаном Юпитере, все было бы совсем превосходно.  
А еще Джон приобрел стойкое отвращение к мидиям и хлорелле.  
После двух лет на Амальтее снова случилась Луна. На сей раз пребывание там стоило Джону облучения, штыкового ранения в плечо и отставки.  
Он находился там в качестве одного из трех военных представителей на научной базе. Временное назначение, в качестве отдыха. А тут лунники затеяли свою заварушку в тоннелях, и комендант решил держать оборону — чушь собачья, потому что контуры жизнеобеспечения базы, как выяснилось, имели выход на Луна-Сити и мятежники как-то умудрились перехватить компьютерный контроль.  
В итоге весь персонал, вовремя сдавшийся или не принимавший участия в боевых действиях, в скафандрах промариновали на поверхности половину лунного «дня», пока местные обыскивали базу.  
Джон, вообще-то говоря, дрался: защищал лазарет и двух больных на его попечении. Но его пощадили, хотя больных прикончили — профессиональных врачей у повстанцев почти и не было, а раненых хватало.  
Должно быть, его не убили потом, потому что он и так подыхал от лучевой болезни. А может, из благодарности. Даже посадили на один из первых кораблей до Земли. Там его подлатали, но с военной службы списали начисто.  
В общем, Солнечная система оставила свои следы на шкуре Джона Уотсона. Видимо, она, шкура эта, пришлась Внеземелью по душе. Джон не отвечал взаимностью.  
Больше всего отставной военврач ненавидел не иные планеты, не радиацию и не шальные астероиды. Куда сильнее он терпеть не мог космические перелеты с их выматывающей скукой и, о да, запахом: никакая дезинфекция не спасает, когда столько людей запихивают в небольшое пространство при замкнутой воздушной циркуляции.  
К счастью, к любой вони быстро привыкаешь; к скуке привыкнуть сложнее. Если Джону казалось, что тот их с Шерлоком перелет на Венеру был ужасен, то теперь он вынужден был пересмотреть это мнение. Тогда они с Шерлоком были лучшими друзьями (или Джон так полагал), а впереди их ждало захватывающее приключение. Они болтали по многу часов подряд, делились версиями и историями. Шерлок учил Джона подделывать почерки, пользуясь в качестве подручного материала салфетками. Джон рассказывал Шерлоку, как правильно ловить рыбу на блесну.  
В этот раз разговор упорно не клеился. Шерлок отсутствовал всего около года; казалось бы, у них по-прежнему должно оставаться много общего — на Бейкер-стрит они ведь не молчали и не ограничивались просьбами передать друг другу чай. Но почему-то теперь, в ограниченном пространстве и в отсутствии контактов с внешним миром, все так или иначе кружилось вокруг одной темы: Мориарти, прыжок, Игра, в которую Шерлок Джона не позвал, фальшивые слезы по телефону. Не прямо, но каждая вторая фраза звучала так, будто они эту тему старательно пытались обойти, каждая первая казалась намеком.  
Однако говорить об этом было нельзя, и даже не потому, что через перегородки их могли слышать соседи. Просто нельзя. И в Лондоне не получалось, а тут, в силком навязанной им близости, это оказалось еще сложнее.  
«Арес-21» был несколько комфортабельнее и новее, чем посудины на венерианских рейсах, поэтому в распоряжении Джона и Шерлока оказалось аж по отдельной полке, отгороженной от общего прохода раздвижной панелью. Проход был узким, вставать рекомендовалось разве что в туалет.  
Полки располагались по четыре одна над другой, и можно было открыть специальное отверстие под подушкой верхней, чтобы переговариваться. К счастью, Джону досталось верхнее место, а то, если бы их единственный канал связи оказался в распоряжении Шерлока, ему бы пришлось молчать всю дорогу.  
 _К сожалению_ , Джону досталось верхнее место, так что он даже не мог попытаться наладить общение вместо Шерлока с соседом снизу.  
На второй день путешествия Джон сумел занять себя электронной энциклопедией, которую удалось перекачать на телефон (в своей роли телефона здесь бесполезный) у одного из пассажиров — Джон познакомился с ним в очереди в туалет, которая не иссякала даже в самые глухие ночные часы.  
Обсуждать с Шерлоком свежеузнанные факты было практически бесполезно.  
— Прикладная астрономия — очень интересная штука, серьезно, — проговорил он в отодвинутый лючок. — Ты знал, что Вселенная когда-то могла поместиться в чайной чашке?  
Шерлок лежал на своей полке задом наперед, так что Джон наблюдал только его огромные ступни в темно-серых носках.  
— Судя по тому, в каком печальном состоянии пребывает мир вокруг нас, кто-то все-таки выпил эту чашку, — прозвучал с другого конца койки его приглушенный голос.  
Джону потребовалось секунды две, чтобы переварить эту метафору.  
— Считай, я оценил, как ты умудрился в очередной раз опустить человечество, не сказав слово «задница».  
— От «очень хорошего» врача я ожидал лучшего знания анатомии, — снова лениво проговорили ступни. — Выпитая жидкость оказывается не в кишечнике, а в мочевом пузыре. Ты совсем потерял квалификацию за последний год.  
— Если вселенная была в чайной чашке, тебе бы этот чай точно не понравился, — ответил на это Джон и захлопнул задвижку между полками.  
После этого он полчаса раздумывал, не постучать ли в полку у себя над головой и не попытать ли счастья с соседом сверху... но вовремя вспомнил, что его полка самая верхняя, а сосед через проход — пожилая женщина-миссионер, стремящаяся проповедовать среди марсиан. Джон решил, что без лекций из Оранжевой Католической Библии он обойдется, и попытался заснуть: рядом с Шерлоком сном следовало запасаться впрок.  
Шерлок снизу тотчас подтвердил этот глубокомысленный вывод, начав выстукивать по его полке что-то из «Металлики».

  
«Арес-21», неуклюжий транспортник, не предназначенный для входа в атмосферу, затормозился на околомарсианской орбите, на поверхность пассажиров перевозили шаттлами. Если бы на них были иллюминаторы, посадка на Марс выглядела бы впечатляюще. Джон неоднократно видел фильмы НАСА, а еще ходил с девушками и на голливудские боевики, которые выглядели не просто красочнее, но и куда как правдоподобнее первых. Он мог представить себе красно-оранжевый глобус, который медленно насаживается на нос корабля, разворачивается в сферу, заполняя весь экран; потом вокруг носа загорается синеватое сияние — это атмосфера планеты горит на обшивке, сопротивляется вторжению...  
И вот уже под крылом — геометрическая правильность каналов и вздыбленные хребты гор, желтые клочья облаков улетают к хвосту, синева стратосферы пропадает, схлопываясь сероватым пурпуром обычного марсианского неба.  
Да. Красиво.  
Но, к сожалению, Джон ничего этого не видел: пассажиров загнали в отсек перевозчика, поставили в два ряда к противоперегрузочным станкам у стен, зафиксировав ремнями, после чего наступили весьма неприятные полтора часа: сперва час медленного маневрирования в невесомости, когда уже отвыкший от таких издевательств желудок упорно пытался выскочить через горло, потом полчаса страшенных перегрузок, от которых даже хорохорившийся и пытавшийся держать марку любой ценой Шерлок начал кряхтеть.  
Нет, Джон знал, что больше 3G им тут не грозит, хотя у них были дешевые билеты с пометкой «жесткая посадка»: года два назад был принят закон о минимальной безопасности на околоземных рейсах, и количество инсультов среди летящих на Марс работяг-строителей упало до минимальной отметки. Но даже три «же» после трех дней на четвертной гравитации казались сущим адом.  
Наконец, сели; из кабины выбрались пилоты и принялись с хмурым видом раздавать респираторы, иногда заодно показывая, как их следует надевать (во время полета инструктаж по технике безопасности крутился на всех экранах «Ареса» постоянно; иногда Джон склонен был соглашаться с Шерлоком, что для тех, кто умудрился его проигнорировать, декомпрессия — отличная судьба). Процедура грозила затянуться — Шерлок рядом только что не постанывал от нетерпения, и в замкнутом пространстве со всей остротой ощущались исходящие от него волны нервной энергии.  
Джон от помощи отказался, однако отстегивался и отвязывался от своего «станка» неоправданно долго. Его не отпускала дрожь в коленях. На Марсе сила тяжести ниже, чем на Земле, но все равно ему было здорово не по себе.  
Шерлок освободился первым и уже начал проталкиваться к выходу, даже не подумал подождать рядом и помочь. Спасибо еще, если не бросит на космодроме... впрочем, автобус без Джона не уйдет.  
Автобус тоже оказался без окон (не считая водительского), но Джон на трапе успел кинуть взгляд на неприветливое низкое небо и острые, угловатые очертания гор на горизонте.  
В остальном аэродром не отличался от земных — военных, конечно, а не коммерческих: бетон сколько хватает глаз и куполообразные ангары в отдалении.  
«Вот я и на Марсе, — подумал Джон, внутренне содрогаясь. — Как это меня опять сюда занесло?»

 

На Марсе было три земных поселения, все вблизи крупных марсианских городов, и еще пара баз в ненаселенных местностях. Космодром же имелся только один. Русские строили второй, ближе к северному полюсу, но работа то и дело тормозилась и обещала закончиться не раньше столетней годовщины их Революции. Поэтому космодромный комплекс возле Большого Сырта в иные дни напоминал нечто среднее между тюремным блоком с многоэтажными клетками, малазийским базаром и съемочной площадкой болливудского боевика. Только все это при такой тесноте и скученности, какая не снилась даже вьетнамским общежитиям. И постоянный, всепроникающий запах жареного жира и усяньмяня6.  
Джон бывал тут в увольнениях, когда работал на Марсе: по сравнению со стерильной чистотой военной базы все эти цвета, запахи и звуки были желанным отдыхом. Сейчас, однако, после трех дней скученности и вынужденного молчания на борту «Ареса», он почувствовал невероятную сенсорную перегрузку.  
В результате Джон только и мог, что следовать за Шерлоком, который, однако, в этой толчее чувствовал себя как рыба в воде (или успешно притворялся).  
Детектив в рекордные сроки раздобыл им номера в отеле. Точнее, номер. С одной кроватью. Джон мысленно выругался, но вслух возмущаться не стал: отели здесь вечно переполнены и, хотя приятного мало спать рядом с человеком, с которым почти не разговариваешь, но если Шерлок начнет пихаться, он его просто столкнет на пол. Да и вообще, никто же не заставляет его писать в блог, как именно они тут ночевали?..  
Лимит на воду был, но вполне адекватный, так что Джон с удовольствием вымылся и переоделся в единственную чистую рубашку, оставшуюся в сумке. Не забыть остальное сдать в химчистку, а то в последний день полета Джона уже от самого себя воротило.  
Увы — можно было догадаться, что Шерлок Холмс не позволит ему предаваться таким обыденным и даже плебейским действиям, как забота о чистоте белья. Едва Джон появился из душа, как уже поджидавший его детектив скорчил мину:  
— Ну наконец-то! Я взял нам в аренду скафандры, но нужна твоя помощь с вездеходом. Ты лучше меня разбираешься в здешней технике.  
— Вездеходом?! — Джон очумело помотал головой. — Каким вездеходом? Ты собрался наносить визит в этот самый Третий сиреневый, правда?..  
— Третий фиолетовый, — поправил детектив. — Неужели так сложно запомнить? Этих кланов всего двести десять на весь Марс. Право слово, Джон, я полагал, что счет до тридцати и семь цветов радуги ты в состоянии запомнить!  
— Да хоть серо-буро-малиновый! Все кланы живут в городе, Шерлок, марсианском городе! Тут есть дороги и даже общественный транспорт, где людей терпят. Нам не нужен вездеход.  
— Все верно, — с апломбом кивнул Шерлок, — но если бы ты _внимательно_ меня слушал, Джон, то запомнил бы, что я говорил Картеру о Пещере шепотов. Я не хотел бы туда добираться на марсианском транспорте — кто знает, как пойдет дело.  
В результате все пришлось переделывать: узнав, что Пещера шепотов находится приблизительно в двадцати милях от города, Джон категорически забраковал план со скафандрами: его собственные приключения с лейтенантом Николсоном были слишком свежи в памяти.  
— Нет, Шерлок, — сказал он. — Даже если машина сломается, и нам придется совершать марш-бросок по пустыне, скафандры не помогут, только помешают. Они, знаешь, немало весят и затрудняют движение. Современные респираторы создают нормальное давление воздуха, в них даже бегать можно. А кроме того, на Марсе уже работает сотовая связь, там она должна ловить.  
— Должна, но не обязана, — отозвался Шерлок и как-то совсем по-детски надулся.  
Джону показалось забавным, что на сей раз в их паре Шерлок больше озабочен средствами безопасности. Он подозревал за всем этим просто детскую игру в исследователей космоса — ну как же, скафандры, открытый вездеход, собранный уже на Марсе и состоящий из косо сваренных стальных труб на колесной платформе...  
Два года назад Джона это почти умилило бы. Сейчас он чувствовал только глухое раздражение. Что бы Шерлок там себе ни думал, мир существовал не только ради его развлечения.  
В итоге они сняли закрытый внедорожник с нормальным салоном, в котором, по крайней мере, можно было нормально дышать, а еще взяли в аренду респираторы с защитными масками, парки и меховые унты.  
Город марсиан выглядел для человеческого взгляда почти привычно: кривые узкие улицы-ущелья, похожие на старые земные города. Только вместо собственно домов возвышаются пирамидки из камней или иные скальные образования, высокие и причудливо искривленные, словно неомодернистские скульптуры.  
Джон хорошо помнил это ощущение: едешь от космодрома от земной базы, и мимо проскочила одна пирамидка, другая — незаметные, словно часть ландшафта... Когда ты просто на равнине Марса, можно забыть, что это другая планета. Такой же песок, такие же скалы; не зря НАСА еще в пятидесятые обвиняли в павильонных съемках. Но не успеешь оглянуться — ты уже в настоящем каменном лесу, неровные каменные пики, словно вылепленные из пластилина рукой забавляющегося ребенка, скользят на фоне розово-сероватого неба, и делается с непривычки немного по себе. Вроде ничего особенного, а теребит.  
Слишком узкие, чтобы внутри можно устроить жилье, каменные башенки (менее космополитически настроенные называли их «термитниками» или даже «навозными кучами») представляли собой всего лишь наземные входы в подземные резиденции. Еще в них имелись вентиляционные отверстия, а иногда и сторожевые комнаты или площадки ближе к вершине. Порой в «окнах» можно было даже увидеть часовых, но вообще марсианские города на поверхности казались почти безжизненными.  
Кое-где между «башенками» группами по пять-десять росли плодовые деревья; возле некоторых из них возились молодые, судя по цвету панцирей, марсиане, собирая что-то. Один раз дорогу Джону и Шерлоку пересек выводок жизнерадостных пушистых шаров, за которыми шел пожилой марсианин с хворостиной.  
— А я не знал, что у них есть скотоводство, — с интересом заметил Шерлок. — Я находился под впечатлением, что взрослые марсиане — вегетарианцы.  
— Это не скот, — поджал губы Джон. — Это нимфы 7. Сейчас ближе к зиме, старики их собирают и заставляют заняться оплодотворением. Потом они откладывают яйца и впадают в спячку, потом...  
— Да, спасибо, я в курсе репродуктивного цикла марсиан, — довольно резко оборвал его Шерлок. И обвиняюще добавил: — На снимках в сети они выглядели по-другому. Больше похожи на взрослых особей.  
— Они к холодам обрастают мехом, а в движении сворачиваются в шар, — объяснил Джон. — Если ты смотрел только статью в Вики, то там такого фото нет.  
Шерлок фыркнул, и Джон снова испытал прилив раздражения.  
Из-за широких просветов между башенками и их хаотичной расстановки собственно «улицы» выделить было сложно: приходилось ориентироваться по сторонам света. Хотя, допустим, широкую трассу, рассекающую город и без видимой цели обрывающуюся в его центре, земляне неофициально называли Бродвеем. Случайность или нет, но на Бродвей также выходили «дома» — точнее, входы в подземные резиденции — самых влиятельных кланов Большого Сырта.  
Вход в парадную резиденцию интересующего их семейства нашелся не сразу: они довольно долго ездили от одной группы скал к другой, пока Шерлок сверялся со справочником в телефоне. Наконец вездеход остановился, скрипнув колесами, и Джон по неистребимой привычке полез проверять капот — хуже нет, чем остаться на чужой планете без транспорта.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него неодобрительно и, не дожидаясь его (как всегда), постучал по каменной башенке, кажется, в случайном месте. Во всяком случае, на взгляд Джона этот кусок желтоватой базальтовой скалы ничем не отличался от соседних.  
Мотор, на взгляд Джона, выглядел нормально, и уровень охлаждающей массы, заменяющей драгоценную на Марсе воду, тоже держался на уровне. Должно хватить до Пещеры шепотов и обратно.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Джон.  
— Теперь будем ждать, — ответил Шерлок. — Рано или поздно они ответят.  
Минуты тянулись и тянулись. Джон сначала иррационально пожалел, что бросил курить, потом сообразил, до чего глупо — в респираторе-то не закуришь. Желтовато-серо-розовое небо равнодушно нависало над головами, быстро скользили по нему косматые облака. Тут, внизу, ветра почти не ощущалось, но характерная для марсианской зимы сухая стужа начинала пробирать через доху.  
Джон тоскливо подумал, что вся его жизнь с Шерлоком — постоянное ожидание не пойми чего перед закрытыми дверьми. Хорошо еще, когда в буквальном смысле.  
Тут в скале перед ними появилась узкая, неровная щель. Удлинилась, разошлась в стороны и за нею открылась камера, такая крошечная, что ничем, кроме лифта, это быть не могло. Оттуда, согнувшись в три погибели и блестя очками над респиратором, вылез Зэкари Картер.  
«Точно, он же здесь живет! — запоздало сообразил Джон. — Как же это, и спать в респираторе?»  
— Все-таки добрались сюда, — проговорил оксфордский профессор без ноты удивления в голосе.  
— Мы были на одном корабле, — пожал Шерлок плечами.  
— Не встречал, — отрезал Картер.  
Видимо, он летел первым классом.  
— Проведите меня к старейшинам Третьего фиолетового, Картер, — проговорил Шерлок сквозь зубы.  
— И как же вы меня заставите? — Картер недобро прищурился за стеклами очков. — Вы немного не продумали этот момент, не так ли? Видите ли, именно я занимаюсь контактами с землянами в этом клане.  
— Они вам настолько доверяют? — Шерлок произнес это с иронией, но Джона было не обмануть: Картер оказался прав, Шерлок не предусмотрел его появления здесь в виде привратника. И, очевидно, рычагов давления на этнографа у величайшего детектива современности тоже не было.  
— Я их собрат, — равнодушно и с какими-то очень марсианскими интонациями ответил Картер. — И я разбираюсь в землянах. Это естественно.  
— А, ну да. Марсианская логика, как удобно, — презрительно уронил Шерлок. — Ну что ж, раз так, полагаю, мне остается только вернуться в Большой Сырт и добиться свидания с вашими старейшинами по официальным каналам.  
— Вы готовы потратить несколько недель на это? — холодно спросил Картер. — Напоминаю, что «Арес-21» улетает через два дня, а потом три месяца навигация между планетами отсутствует.  
На этом месте Джон почувствовал, что ему хочется то ли выматериться, то ли сплюнуть. Можно прямо на Шерлока. Потому что, конечно же, этот сукин сын с его упрямством и не подумает... «А я улечу, — подумал Джон, чувствуя, как в нем что-то опускается, словно ледяная глыба на дно океана. — Не заставит же он меня. Не буду ничего слушать и улечу. Да нет, он и просить не станет... Пускай сидит на Марсе три месяца, если может себе это позволить».  
— Я думаю, вы меня недооцениваете, — сквозь зубы процедил Шерлок, уже готовясь развернуться на каблуках. — Так или иначе, но свое мнение до ваших старейшин я донесу. Прощайте. Поехали, Джон.  
«Ну, в город я еще с ним вернусь, — решил Джон. — Но потом — все. Хватит с меня. Я ему кто, лакей?»  
— Не торопитесь так, — бросил ему Картер. — Я не говорил, что я не пущу вас. Я говорил, что вы не можете меня заставить сделать это.  
Шерлок запнулся на полушаге. Обернулся вновь к Картеру.  
— Да? — спросил он, растягивая гласную. — И почему же вы решили это сделать? У вас есть свои причины попасть в Пещеру шепотов? Так уверены в своей правоте?  
— Не совсем, — холодно проговорил Картер. — Видите ли, мистер Холмс, я всегда считал себя принципиальным человеком. Предмет личной гордости, если хотите. Принципы марсиан отличаются от земных, но я следовал им скрупулезно. Вы заронили зерно сомнения. Если я в самом деле... если я допустил у себя бесчестные, неправильные мотивы — я должен знать об этом.  
— И вы готовы рискнуть? — поинтересовался Шерлок, по-птичьи склонив набок голову, как будто под таким углом Картер был ему нагляднее.  
— А вы готовы? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос. — Сами знаете: тот, кто приходит в Пещеру с лживыми мотивами, погибает.  
Шерлок коротко, сухо усмехнулся; из-под респиратора звук прозвучал очень механически.  
— Вот именно, знаю, мистер Картер.  
Джон закрыл лицо (точнее, прозрачный щиток, защищающий глаза от пыли и песка) руками и глухо застонал, одновременно борясь с истерическими смешками. Какая чертова, нелепая мелодрама! И ради чего? Шерлок. Черт возьми, Шерлок. Как всегда. За что он с ним так?

  
Джон не так уж часто испытывал к кому-то искреннюю благодарность. Он был благодарен, например, своим родителям — в абстрактной, отвлеченной манере. Был благодарен девушке в консультационной комиссии колледжа, которая отсоветовала ему идти в психоаналитики. Испытывал глубокий пиетет перед человеком, который придумал одноразовые скальпели. Однако конкретно сейчас он буквально молился на ребят, которые придумали и поддерживают MPS.  
Конечно, Джон умел читать обычную, бумажную карту и настоял на том, чтобы они с Шерлоком ее взяли. Однако вид бесконечно голых пустынных полей и изломанных скал с редкими кустиками жесткой черной травы и угловатыми карминово-угольными деревьями с огнецветной листвой наводил на душу непривычное уныние.  
Джон, конечно, не дрожал на сиденье от панической атаки в связи с вызванными к жизни воспоминаниями. Просто было неприятно. И указания, вспыхивающие на экране («вы отклонились от курса на 15 градусов к востоку, исправьте положение») помогали не чувствовать себя таким покинутым. От Шерлока толку нет: сидит себе за баранкой и молчит, словно мраморная статуя.  
Хорошо, по крайней мере Картер с ними не поехал. Джон уж боялся, что придется выносить его компанию всю дорогу; но нет. Он заверил, что прекрасно доберется своим ходом, с марсианами вместе.  
Джон гадал, сколько придется его ждать: по дороге их никто не догонял. И никто не обгонял. Интересно, насколько позади они плетутся?.. У марсиан очень тихоходный наземный транспорт.  
Дороги тоже ужасные: эта еле угадывалась среди камней, время от времени совсем теряясь под песком. Неудивительно, что Шерлок периодически отклонялся от курса. К счастью, сухая земля хорошо держала колеса.  
  
— Что ты знаешь о Пещере шепотов? — спросил Джон наконец, чтобы нарушить молчание. — Может быть, уже пора мне рассказать? Три дня полета — достаточно нагнал напряжения!  
— Я не нагонял напряжения, — безразлично произнес Шерлок, не отрывая глаз от маршрута или, может, горизонта.  
Джон медленно выдохнул через нос.  
— О да, конечно, и драматические эффекты тебе чужды.  
— Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты был предвзят.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Пещера шепотов представляет собой широко известный в узких кругах феномен, — нетерпеливым тоном проговорил Шерлок. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал, что она собой представляет, иначе это может повлиять на твои суждения, когда ты окажешься внутри.  
— Хорошо, но, может быть, ты объяснишь мне, чего все-таки будет ждать от нас Картер и его марсианская семейка?  
— Там, в этой пещере, — неохотно проговорил Шерлок, — марсиане проводят допросы. Считается, что тот, кто солжет, из пещеры живым не выйдет. На допросах должен присутствовать истец, ответчик и их свидетели. Или поручители. Доверенные лица, я бы это перевел. Ты будешь моим поручителем, Картер, очевидно, приведет кого-то из своего клана.  
— Отлично, — мрачно проговорил Джон. — И кто же будет решать, кто из вас прав, а кто виноват? Что если эти марсиане просто порадуются, что затащили тебя к чертовой матери, и тупо прикончат?  
— Не думаю, — ответил Шерлок. — Но даже если и так, тебе в любом случае ничего не угрожает.  
— Как будто я об этом беспокоюсь!  
Шерлок посмотрел в его сторону, и у него на лице мелькнуло такое привычное выражение легкой ошарашенности, как будто никто никогда не говорил ему, что беспокоится о нем. На секунду у Джона болезненно замерло сердце и показалось, что все между ними по-прежнему, и не было никаких тайн, и недомолвок, и он для Шерлока — все-таки не старая привычка, а нечто большее...  
Наваждение развеялось.  
— Джон, — с язвительным превосходством фыркнул Шерлок. — Я изучил всю информацию, которую смог найти по этой пещере. Все будет в порядке. Более того, я надеюсь достичь очень важных результатов. Поэтому помолчи и дай мне морально подготовиться.  
— Отлично, — пробурчал Джон, оседая ниже по сиденью. — Могу я тогда поспать?  
— Можешь, но не будешь. Ты не доверяешь моей способности вести машину на Марсе. Зря. К тому же, мы приедем меньше чем через час.  
Джон промолчал.

Машина остановилось боком у овальной ямы, ступенчато прорезавшей гладкую равнину. Никаких указателей видно не было, до гор тоже еще оставалось прилично, хоть они и закрывали полнеба, поэтому Джон удивился, когда Шерлок заглушил мотор и вышел из внедорожника.  
Джон вылез тоже, накинул капюшон парки на голову и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Подошел к краю ямы, заглянул внутрь. До кратера она не дотягивала, но внушала уважение размерами. Вниз можно было спуститься, просто прыгая с уступа на уступ. Марсианам-то с их щупальцами вообще никаких проблем.  
Как-то Джон бывал в Египте и видел там археологические раскопы; очень похоже. То, что предстало его глазам, один-в-один напоминало вход в какую-нибудь подземную усыпальницу времен Нового Царства. В дальней от них стене ямы чернел ровный прямоугольный проход, откуда начинался коридор, ведущий дальше под землю. Не хватало только табличек на иностранных языках да удушающей в замкнутых ущельях Долины Мертвых жары; вместо этого Джона даже сквозь парку пронизывал неприятный марсианский холод. Его, этот холод, особенно трудно терпеть, потому что знаешь: на всей планете тепло только в тех местах, где люди нагрели.  
— А где наш друг Картер? — поинтересовался Джон, хлопая себя по плечам, чтобы разогнать кровь. — Предполагается, что мы будем его ждать?  
— Предполагается, что они уже внутри, — снизошел до ответа Шерлок. — На дальние расстояния марсиане перемещаются под землей.  
Джон невпопад подумал, что детектив не зря таскается везде в своем культовом черном пальто. Без него, в респираторе, маске и меховой парке он выглядел каким-то ненастоящим, не совсем Шерлоком. Или совсем не Шерлоком.  
Незнакомый человек, которого Джон не знал и за которым уж точно не готов был сунуться в незнакомую пещерную систему на чужой планете. Это в конце концов просто глупо. Одно дело — гоняться за понятными лондонскими преступниками, другое дело — поставить свою жизнь и здоровье в зависимость от вердикта марсианского суда. Кто знает, что они там насудят?  
Пока Джон так размышлял, они уже опустились на дно ямы и приблизились вплотную ко входу в Пещеру шепотов. Чем бы они ни была.  
Шерлок решительным шагом перешагнул и скрылся в темноте. Не оглянулся, не проверил, пойдет ли Джон за ним.  
Джон, конечно, пошел. Как бы там ни было, он не мог бросить Шерлока одного в такой ситуации. Даже если их дружба заканчивалась этим полетом на Марс.

 

За входом темнота навалилась не сразу. Прямой и широкий коридор уходил под уклон полого, так что поначалу очень хорошо были видны гранитные стены и присыпанный мелкой каменной крошкой базальтовый пол.  
Стены, кстати, показались Джону очень странными. Было ясно, что кто-то их обрабатывал, что они не сами собой появились, однако неровно отшлифованные участки чередовались с абсолютно гладкими, почти зеркальными поверхностями и странными ребристыми узорами без всякой периодичности, будто неведомые каменотесы были пьяны или под кайфом.  
Скоро свет от входа почти иссяк, и Джон достал фонарик. Узкий голубой луч рассек темноту впереди, окрасив стены в неестественно белый цвет.  
— Выключи, — велел напряженный голос Шерлока справа.  
— С чего это? — спросил Джон, нажимая кнопку.  
Тут же, в мгновенно сгустившемся мраке, подступило страшное: представилось, что никакого Шерлока рядом нет, что он исчез, истаял; что он вообще не возвращался из мертвых полгода назад, а Джон соткал его из кошмаров и затаенной вины и зачем-то затащил самого себя за шиворот на Марс.  
Одно и удивительно: если Шерлок — творение джонового подсознания, отчего он обращается с Джоном так неприветливо? С другой стороны, кто из нас в ладах с самим собой? Уж точно не человек, всю юность и раннюю зрелость перелетавший из одной горячей точки в другую.  
Стоило Джону только так подумать, как его руку (правую) сжала чужая рука в перчатке. Шерлок сказал:  
— Веди рукой по левой стене прохода, я буду проверять правую. Ответвлений быть не должно, но бдительность терять не стоит.  
— Так почему нельзя включить фонарик? — повторил Джон, чувствуя, как рассасывается иррациональный комок в горле. О чудо человеческого контакта!  
Некстати вспомнилось про наручники и бег по лондонским улицам. Впоследствии неприятно было осознавать, что Шерлок уже тогда знал, как будет симулировать самоубийство; портативный парашют, три пинты донорской крови и голографический проектор он, во всяком случае, одолжил у Майкрофта еще до того, как Джон явился в клуб «Диоген» возмущаться братским вероломством.  
— В переходах возле Пещеры шепотов света быть не должно по ритуальным соображениям, — пояснил Шерлок.  
— Да кто увидит?  
— Ты уверен, что в стенах нет камер или сенсоров? Ты точно знаешь, какой длины проход? Лучше не рисковать, Джон.  
Шерлок, читающий мораль о вреде риска! С нашим бы везением, как говорится.  
— А как мы поймем, что уже в пещере? Ты уверен, что наши визави уже там?  
— Уверен, — холодно ответил Шерлок.  
И они пошли сквозь темноту, тяжелую и удушающую, словно колючее одеяло в детстве. Подземная темнота тяжелее даже, чем темнота в лесу безлунной и дождливой ночью, в нескольких милях от человеческого жилья. Стены сдвигаются вокруг; ни вздохнуть, ни шевельнуться. Они с Шерлоком сразу же пошли гораздо медленнее; Джон почувствовал на спине холодный пот. Показалось, что звук его дыхания в респираторе стал громче, натужнее; он стал считать про себя шаги, подавляя ощущение, будто воздуха не хватает. Довольно быстро сбился, попробовал считать вслух, но был оборван Шерлоком:  
— Я считаю шаги от самого входа. Не мешай.  
Джон не знал, то ли ему злиться, то ли испытывать благодарность.  
Они ползли медленно, медленнее, чем пожилая черепаха, медленнее, чем обмороженная улитка. Джон знал, что прошло, может, минут десять или двадцать, как они вошли сюда, не больше, но убеждать себя в этом становилось все сложнее. Он опомнился только когда сообразил, что шепчет молитву, выученную в детстве — не вспоминал ее с того самого лунного восстания.  
А потом стена кончилась.  
— У меня боковой проход, — сказал Джон, почему-то шепотом, и услышал легкое эхо.  
— Это не проход, — ответил Шерлок. — С моей стороны тоже. Это Пещера шепотов. Мы пришли.  
И тут же, словно его слова были сигналом, посреди пещеры вспыхнул свет. Синие блики зазмеились, отражаясь от стен, поплыли диковинным северным сиянием, звездной россыпью; точки и прожилки, созвездия и гроздья; подземный планетарий. Синее засияло многократно, отбросив ветвистые тени; Джон отшатнулся и едва не упал спиной обратно в коридор, откуда они пришли: ему показалось, что пещера наполнена монстрами.  
Как только глаза привыкли к свету, Джон ошеломленно осознал, что в центре этого звездного великолепия на песчаном полу стоит самая обыкновенная, бочкообразная свеча и горит синеватым пламенем; видно, чем-то пропитали фитиль, чтобы скудного содержания кислорода в марсианской атмосфере хватало. А сияющие разводы на стенах — это жилы андероксита, выступающие к самой поверхности.  
— Вот черт... — пробормотал Джон.  
Господи, какое счастье, что он не включил фонарик! Андероксит, как известно, активируется светом. Если там, в проходе, уже были жилы, они с Шерлоком могли поубивать друг друга, не добравшись сюда. Уже сейчас, хотя свеча горела совсем неярко, Джону почудилось, что он слышит чей-то тихий, невыразимый, не облеченный в слова шепот, и чувствует множество эмоций на самой грани сознания; эмоций, определенно, не его, потому что во всем его существе просто столько нет — гнев, тоска, смутная надежда, боль, желание недостижимого, страх, презрение, _боль_ , отвращение, любопытство, восхищение, _**боль**_... Джону захотелось упасть на колени и застонать.  
Кто все это чувствует? Трое марсиан, что замерли на том конце небольшой, размером с зал среднего супермаркета, пещеры, — нелепые, похожие на кальмаров в черепашьих панцирях? Картер, что сутуло стоит рядом с ними, поправляя хипстерские очки по моде прошлого века? Шерлок, который вот тут, рядом?  
— Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон, — проговорил этнограф. — Моих спутников зовут Гр’тшкан и Гхаткаан. Вас я им представлять не буду: марсианский этикет действует иначе. Готовы начать?  
— Спокойно, — рука Шерлока легла Джону на плечо, тихий голос проговорил в ухо. — Я знаю, что твоя чувствительность выше, но попытайся владеть собой. Основной удар придется на меня.  
Джону мучительно, тошнотно захотелось ругаться, выплеснуть все богохульства, выученные на трех планетах, а потом добавить еще из рыбацкого паба в Корнуолле. Неудивительно, что Шерлок не рассказал ему о Пещере шепотов заранее! Детектив не любил врать прямо, а если бы Джон, со своей повышенной эмпатией, знал, куда им предстоит сунуться, он бы плюнул на все. Еще в верхнем зале Иглы развернулся бы и поехал на лифте вниз. Те короткие теле-эмпатические тренинги, которые он пережил в институте и позднее, в армии, заставили его шарахаться повторений, как черти, если верить священникам, шарахаются ладана.  
К счастью, для хирурга повышенная чувствительность — скорее недостаток, чем достоинство, и на продолжении тренировок его начальство не настаивало. Природные эмпаты встречаются не так уж редко; хорошие медики в цене больше. Поэтому Джон старался не подходить ни к необработанному андерокситу (ни, уж тем более, к андрокситовой «пыльце пророка», которую так упорно искала Салли Донован на Бейкер-стрит), ни к миелофонам.  
— Шерлок, — проговорил Джон оцепеневшим от ужаса языком, стараясь, чтобы его не было слышно на другом конце пещеры. — Они же не могут прочесть наши мысли, да?  
В конце концов, до сих пор ни один миелофон, не важно, какой величины кристаллы в нем использовали, не удалось настроить на чтение мыслей, максимум на распознавание лжи и считывание поверхностных реакций. А если и удалось, то все это было настолько засекречено, что Джон ничего об этом даже знать не хотел.  
— Да нет, Джон, при должной подготовке смогут, — ответил Шерлок отнюдь не успокоительно. — А мы — их. В этом-то вся и соль.  
— Отлично, — усмехнулся Картер, видимо, почуяв отличный момент для реплики. — То есть этот занимательный тип еще и не объяснил вам, доктор Уотсон, в чем суть всего предприятия?  
Удивительна человеческая психология! Только что Джон готов был Шерлока убить за то же самое, и тут же, внезапно, после слов убийцы — опомнился, собрался. С их с Шерлоком проблемами они потом разберутся. Как говаривал старлей Бикок, с которым Джон когда-то был очень дружен, «все разборки на базе». Если уж отправился на Марс с этим психом, терпи до конца.  
Интересно, про этот вот день Шерлок тоже потом скажет, что это был лучший день в его жизни, как про ночь после бассейна?.. Может, и скажет, но Джон ему не поверит. Теперь он умнее.  
— Не ваше дело, — холодно ответил Джон.  
— Мне вас жалко, — покачал головой Картер. — Мне-то что? Я ему только дам ответ на вопрос, и все. А вам в его голове лазить. Честное слово, этого развлечения я бы не пожелал даже самому нерадивому из моих студентов.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Ваших студентов я бы себе в голову и не пустил, Картер, даже самых способных, не льстите себе. И если мы закончили с любезностями, может быть, приступим? Мне не терпится показать вашим марсианским друзьям, что я был прав и вы преступник даже по их меркам.  
— А вы ведь не настолько злорадны, Холмс, — покачал головой Картер. Синие тени бегали по его лицу, и выражения было не прочитать.  
Джон подумал, что Картер прав. Шерлок обычно не настолько злораден, да и сейчас ничего злорадного в нем не было. Джон чувствовал шерлоково волнение, неуверенность, страх — да нет, ужас. Тяжелый, глубокий, внутренний ужас, родом чуть ли не из детства. Шерлок Холмс до дрожи в коленях боялся того, что сейчас произойдет; Джону показалось, что его сейчас даже вырвет от этого чужого страха. С той ночи в Дартмуре он уже знал, что бояться Холмс умеет, но настолько?.. Нет.  
Но сильнее, чем предстоящего телепатического хаоса, Шерлок боялся чего-то другого. Частью этого страха было опасение, что церемония не состоится.  
У Шерлока есть какая-то еще причина быть здесь, личная, понял Джон. И это не только стремление доказать, что он прав. Дело в другом.  
Один из марсиан (никто из них не шевелился, а звук шел из-под панциря, так что понять, кто именно говорит, было невозможно) произнес очень чистым, холодным голосом без малейшего акцента:  
— Предъявите ваш вопрос.  
— У меня не вопрос, а обвинение, — Шерлок машинально шагнул вперед, но тотчас отпрянул, будто наткнулся на невидимое препятствие; Джон ничего не почувствовал. — Я обвиняю присутствующего здесь Зэкари Картера, также известного как Гд'веррдж, в том, что он убил своего собрата по клану и духовного брата Гджр’аргха не из соображений чести, а из корысти и ревности, — потом Шерлок запнулся и повторил последнюю фразу на марсианском.  
Джон по-марсиански тоже немного говорил (во всяком случае, на упрощенном торговом суржике) и решил, что Шерлок произносит слова довольно чисто. Сюрприз за сюрпризом. Наверное, если когда-нибудь поднимут Атлантиду, выяснится, что Шерлок владеет и их языком тоже.  
— Обвинения не принимаются, — проговорил тем же меланхоличным тоном марсианин. — Говорите на своем языке, мы поймем.  
Джон догадался, откуда эта меланхолия: на самом деле грусти их собеседник не испытывал, просто произносил все слова с ровной, одинаковой и правильной интонацией, как искусственный голос. Это создавало впечатление грусти и легкой пустоты.  
— Они поймут, — подтвердил Картер. — Английский им разбирать легче, чем акцент и неправильную расстановку интонаций. Уж извините, Холмс, но в совершенстве марсианский даже _самые способные_ из моих студентов так и не освоили, а вы не на их уровне.  
— Хорошо, — почти прошипел Шерлок. — Я понял вас.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и проговорил тем же самым ровным, скучающим тоном:  
— Тогда мой вопрос звучит так: я хочу знать, почему Зэкари Картер убил своего духовного брата Гджр’аргха. Настоящая причина.  
— Причины поступков — очень глубокие и тяжелые вопросы, — мелодично проговорил марсианин. Этот его полуискусственный голос был довольно высок, больше походил на женский, и было странно слышать его от такой образины с щупальцами. — Вы уверены, что готовы пойти так далеко?  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок.  
Затем марсианин обратился к Картеру, уже по-марсиански, и звучала речь гораздо длиннее. Картер ответил коротко, звуком, который, как Джон знал, обозначает согласие — ну, один из градиентов согласия, во всяком случае. Одна из бывших девушек Джона, лингвист-ксенолог, жаловалась, что у марсиан с отрицанием и согласием все еще сложнее, чем у японцев с местоимениями рода.  
Марсианин еще раз что-то сказал, кажется, просто междометие одобрения. Второй марсианин неслышно выступил из тени. В одном из щупалец он нес корзину (самую обычную квадратную корзину с ручкой, похожую на корзину для пикника), откуда вытащил четыре бутылочки, каждую примерно с полпинты. Одна бутылочка заканчивалась длинной вытянутой пипеткой, три — нормальными человеческими горлышками и были покрыты фольгой.  
Шерлок приблизился, взял две из трех бутылочек, вернулся и протянул одну Джону.  
— Что это? — тихо спросил Джон.  
— Это жидкость с марсианскими симбионтами, — проговорил Картер, который уже сдернул фольгу со своей и сделал несколько глотков. — Противно и не очень полезно для здоровья, но ничего не попишешь.  
— Насколько неполезно для здоровья? — напрягся Джон.  
С Шерлока станется принять какой угодно наркотик.  
Картер, однако, понял его иначе:  
— Не бойтесь, доктор. Я же стою перед вами, верно? — спросил он резко. — А я пил эту жидкость три раза. Через пару суток, когда оно все будет выводиться из организма, вам придется посидеть на унитазе. Если доживете.  
Тут же Джон обреченно подумал, что унитаз в том номере, который снял Холмс, всего один. Да нет, послезавтра вылет, а на корабле — постоянная очередь в туалет... Черт, бесславное окончание идиотской эпопеи!  
Но, с другой стороны, они правда могут не дожить.  
Шерлок же уже глотал бесцветную жидкость так, будто это был какой-нибудь безвредный сок.  
— Военные это вещество исследовали, конечно, — продолжил Картер. — Ну, что достали. Ничего особенного не нашли. Как оно помогает телепатии, не выяснили. Тут важно сочетание факторов.  
Шерлок уже допивал и, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, Джон все-таки сорвал фольгу (обыкновенную, пищевую; купили, наверное, в Большом Сырте) поднес бутыль к губам. Марсианин (тот, кто первый говорил речь; он был чуть побольше в размерах) тем временем тоже засунул пипетку четвертой бутыли себе под панцирь и, очевидно, потреблял.  
Вкус был не такой уж противный, сладковатый такой и суховатый, хоть и жидкость. Чем-то похоже на мед с мелом. Больше было разговоров.  
— Он усваивается довольно быстро, — продолжил Картер, когда Джон опустил бутылочку на пол. — Вы сейчас почувствуете. Но не волнуйтесь. Направлять работу Пещеры шепотов сегодня будет Гр’тшкан, он мой друг и очень опытный старейшина. И еще он будет моим проводником. Холмс, советую вам взять вашего проводника за руку. Людям тактильный контакт помогает.  
Сам Картер подчеркнуто не касался своего марсианина, стоял, скрестив руки на груди. А вот Шерлок, на удивление, послушался: его ладонь в самом деле нашла руку Джона, как недавно, в темноте.  
И тут же, словно по сигналу, на них обрушился слепящий синий свет, хуже любой тьмы. Так режет по глазам бритва (Джон видел один раз такое, и предпочел бы не вспоминать). Так все нервные окончания вопят, погибая, от невозможной перегрузки. Так выжигается сетчатка глаза, так мозг, не в силах справиться с обилием энергий и образов, стонет и глохнет, срываясь в штопор, словно атмосферный самолет.  
Так... так...  
Сначала Джон увидел Картера. Нет, «увидел» — неправильное слово. Он осознал пластиковую доску, груду разноцветных маркеров, и понял, как кто-то пишет на этой доске, густо, убористо. «Это шифр? — подумал Джон. — Это марсианский язык?»  
Но слова языка, марсианского или нет, казались незнакомыми, а в шифрах Джон никогда не разбирался. И все же, пока он глядел на доску, стали проступать образы: огромные подземные залы, освещенные такими же пузатыми свечами, как эта синяя — красными, желтыми, розовыми, черными... «Это не черные свечи, — шепнул голос, похожий на Шерлоков. — Мы просто не видим эту часть спектра». Залы были наполнены марсианами, которые занимались какими-то делами — возможно, общались, или играли, или готовили обед, или судили преступников, или кровопролитно сражались, Джон не смог бы разобрать ни за какие деньги. Эмоции, которыми сопровождалось все это действо, сложно было пережить; Джону захотелось и плакать, и смеяться, потому что Картер (или его визави?) чувствовали нечто торжественное, скорбное и одновременно смешное, нечто удивительное и радостное.  
Если бы Джона раньше спросили о чувствах марсиан, он бы вспомнил радость в последнюю очередь: сложно представить, что этакая образина с щупальцами может смеяться. Но вот так: его видения были наполнены весельем, вполне земным, чистым и понятным. Интересно, а что чувствовал погибший посол, когда его убивали? Джону вдруг стало почти по-детски стыдно, как они бродили по месту преступления и шутили насчет монстров со щупальцами.  
И, может быть, силой ассоциаций Джон вдруг вспомнил свое: увидел крошечную кухню в Эдинбурге, свой собственный рисунок ко Дню Матери на холодильнике, и маму — молодую, здоровую, веселую, с красиво уложенными волосами и чашкой какао в руке.  
Потом Джона опять перекинуло на Картера, кажется, на урок верховой езды — белые бриджи, много-много зеленой травы и коричневой грязи. И лошадиный круп пихает под зад, и унизительное падение... Джон тоже учился ездить верхом, в Сэндхерсте, но недолго, и там был гравий, так что это не джоново воспоминание. Шерлоково? Нет, все-таки Картер: вот он потерял линзу и не может ее найти, а у Шерлока превосходное зрение.  
После этого образы полились рекой — и что хуже всего, вместе с ними хлынули чувства. Джон слышал, что, когда умираешь, вся жизнь проходит у тебя перед глазами; но ей богу, он не подписывался на чью-то чужую!  
А тут три чужие жизни хлынули ему в уши и в голову, отчаянно толкаясь... Ну что ж, он хотя бы увидел, как выглядит загадочная «мамуля» Холмс — если это, конечно, была она, а не то, как Шерлок в детстве представил себе Мэри Поппинс. Она ничуть не походила на маму Джона, ну ни капельки, и она говорила Шерлоку: «Запомни, сын, что главный и единственный грех, единственное преступление против самого себя — это...»  
Но Джон не разобрал, что это за грех или преступление, понял только, что непоправимо виновен. Тут же ему предстали Картер и посол — в чужой памяти Джон мог различать марсиан с той же легкостью, с какой он различал винтовки английского и американского изготовления. Посол обвивал Картера щупальцами за шею, но не душил его, между ними происходило нечто другое, нечто прекрасное, чему не было названия.  
Странные, тяжелые образы хлынули на него — бесконечные пещеры, исчерканные синими нитями андероксита; марсианская равнина, на которую тяжелой, хищной воронкой падал ураган, и марсиане, которые, припав к земле, шли куда-то... Он чувствовал восторг, откровение, видел незнакомые письмена, слышал пение, лучше которого не было на свете. Рядом кто-то застонал от тоски, и Джон не сразу понял, что это Шерлок.  
Потом Джон увидел день убийства, зеленую кровь под своими руками, ощущение тошноты, боли и тоски, чувство, что в последний раз, все в последний раз, и уже никогда не будет ничего хорошего, но и не сделать тоже нельзя; темные сомнения затягивают вглубь, смерть души за углом, а старейшины говорят, что когда не знаешь, что делать, поступай, как должно...  
«Единственное преступление, мистер Картер, — говорит пожилой профессор, которого давно уже нет в живых, — которое марсиане считают преступлением, — это...»  
И Джон опять не слышит окончания, но знает, что непоправимо виновен и в этом тоже. Что он ставит, всегда ставил одного выше многих и личное выше общего.  
«А что, — спросил Шерлок, — что считаешь преступлением ты?»  
«Бесчувствие», — пришел ответ раньше мысли, прежде мысли.  
«Тогда я преступник», — был ответ.  
Чужая тоска, боль, неуверенность, уверенность в собственной правоте, страх, корысть, печаль, отвращение, брезгливость, любовь, надежда, прощение, истерическая радость, экзальтация, экстаз верующего, облегчение, страсть (почти плотская!) достигли апогея, захлестнули, и Джон подумал в панике, что сейчас захлебнется, так нельзя, он же не сможет дышать, боже, не сейчас, сорвать этот намордник, нельзя, нет...  
Когда уже невмоготу было терпеть, когда пальцы сами вцепились в горло, разыскивая ремни респиратора под воротником, волна вдруг схлынула. Продлись это все на минуту дольше — и Джон не знал, удержался бы он.  
Сияние пещеры утихло, не резало больше глаза, но андероксит продолжал пылать, и Джону показалось: теперь этот узор навсегда останется с ним. Однако ярче андероксита сиял Шерлок.  
Он стоял на коленях: видимо, упал. Джон с удивлением обнаружил, что сам он удержался на ногах, только в ушах звенело. Марсианин и Картер, привалившийся к стене, казались невнятными темными фигурами, менее выразительными, чем манекены в витринах. Зато Шерлок был близок и понятен, каждой линией, каждой черточкой. Джон видел его всего, как на ладони.  
...Его всего, со всем его себялюбием, со всей его холодностью. Человек, который спокойно мог пытать умирающих и идти по трупам. Ничего, кроме загадок его не волновало, ничего, кроме хитроумия и безжалостного юмора — не трогало. Отношения казались ему пресными, чувства — дикими и нелогичными, любовь — грязной. Поправка: не казались, кажутся. Кажутся до сих пор. Вот он, даже сейчас, после всего, после того, как он умер и воскрес из мертвых и заставил оплакивать себя, после того, как затащил Джона на чужую планету, после того, как встречает каждое утро холодным молчанием, имеет наглость сидеть здесь и испытывать презрение...  
«Самый страшный грех, единственное преступление против самого себя, — говорила миссис Холмс, когда ее волосы еще были черными, а спина прямой, — это — принимать что-либо на веру. Это отказываться от собственной судьбы, мой мальчик».  
А ведь он, Джон Уотсон, только и делал, что отдавал вожжи своему... другу ли? Верил без раздумий, кидался в драку без вопросов, терпел без жалоб. Другой бы полюбил и поверил, Шерлок — не мог не презирать и не мог не отдаляться. Так просто. И правильно, потому что Джон знал и понимал теперь: он делал все это не из любви и восхищения. Просто так было легче. Подчиняйся приказам, солдат, не думай, левой-правой, ты ничего не решишь, этот парень разберется лучше, и он даст тебе пострелять в людей, которые — вот удача-то! — будут плохими. Или не очень хорошими. Ну, он знает, он же гений.  
Ах, этот паскудный голосок в душе, эта жадность до страстей, эта боязнь ответственности — что может быть отвратительней, Джон Уотсон? Видишь, как он смотрит на тебя?.. Нет, это ты сам смотришь на себя, и смотри же, черт тебя дери, не отводи глаза, будь мужчиной хоть теперь!  
Джон Уотсон смотрел на Шерлока Холмса и видел самого себя его глазами. Усталого, запутавшегося, отказавшегося от целей и призвания — страшнейший грех в мире Холмсов.  
— Но ты не только это... — сказал Шерлок вслух, хрипло.  
Его голос сложно было разобрать из-за респиратора, но сейчас Джону не нужно было разбирать: он знал. Потому что он видел и другое тоже.  
Стремление спасти и защитить, понять и принять. Поступать «как надо» и как правильно, не потому что так делают все, а потому что это действительно хорошо. Спокойный прагматизм, достоинство и те самые стальные нервы, не растраченные даже годами жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом. Упрямство и упорство, сильная воля, цельность, неторопливый, но глубокий ум, суховатое и острое чувство юмора, умение любить и отдавать — сразу, до конца, и ненавидеть все, что плохо — с гневом и яростью всепожирающего пламени.  
«Ты правда видишь меня и таким тоже?» — хотел спросить Джон, но губы не слушались.  
Потому что он тоже видел Шерлока в иной его ипостаси. Видел исключительную честность, почти детскую чистоту и обиду на мир, который нелогичен, ужасен, полон гротеска и несправедливости; видел тягу к высшему порядку, редкостную организованность мыслей и чувств; видел неуверенность в себе, подпертую тысячей и тысячей вычислений; видел болезненную, убийственную верность идеям, привычкам, людям. Видел совершенное и полное отсутствие корысти, любовь к прекрасному, уважение сильных чувств, умение остро, всем телом ощущать душевную боль, как физическую, а физическую не ощущать вовсе...  
Видел пронзительную ироничность и музыку, которая звучала в нем, не умолкая.  
И этого всего было так много, что Джон вновь чуть было не задохнулся — на сей раз от путаницы стремлений, что, казалось, готовы были разорвать его надвое. Ему хотелось схватить Шерлока и трясти его долго-долго, вопя: «Какого черта?!» — хотя теперь Джон как раз очень хорошо знал, какого. Потому что если Джон считал, что ему тяжело дались эти полгода с возвращения Шерлока, все это мучительное отдаление и постепенно растущая пропасть, то теперь он понимал, что он не единственный молча страдал... как ни смешно звучит это слово применительно к отношениям двух взрослых мужчин.  
Ему хотелось хорошенько двинуть Шерлоку в рожу. За все хорошее. За то, что он такой. За то, что он был мертв полгода и даже не извинился. За то, что он спас Джона, и миссис Хадсон, и Лестрейда, и имел наглость выглядеть при этом таким мудаком (сразу после его возвращения Джон, конечно, драться не полез: сперва был слишком рад, а потом стало стыдно бить человека, который спасал твою шкуру).  
Наконец, ему хотелось схватить Шерлока в объятья и...  
И в конце концов Джон поддался именно этому, третьему порыву, самому сильному и самому неописуемому.  
Он схватил и прижался, мучаясь от невозможности вдохнуть запах через респиратор, от невозможности быть ближе, чуть не плача от того, каким чужим ощущаются под пальцами эти худые плечи под толстой паркой — а ведь только что же были в одной шкуре, видели друг друга насквозь, дышали вместе... Как же, ближе, коснуться, вдохнуть, притиснуть...  
— Стой, стой, — пробормотал Шерлок, комкая куртку у Джона на спине. — Так нельзя, мы сейчас... мы сейчас сделаем что-нибудь... Надо по-другому.  
— Что угодно... — Джон почти всхлипнул и подумал, что ему должно быть стыдно, но стыда почему-то не было, была только боль, почти физическая, от невозможности быть ближе, от невозможности _соединиться_.  
— Дай нож, — сказал Шерлок, — который у меня в кармане.  
Джон уже почти привычно достал у Шерлока из кармана раскладной нож с красной рукояткой, и детектив, неловко стянув перчатки (руки казались голубоватыми в угасающем свете андероксита), выщелкнул одно из лезвий.  
— Ладонь давай, — сказал Шерлок, и сам взял его ладонь, сам снял с него перчатку; она повисла, удобно пристегнутая к парке лямкой.  
Когда Шерлок полоснул ножом Джону по руке, прямо над линией жизни, Джон не удивился, только испытал облегчение: да, правильно. Так и надо. Кровь лениво выползала, черная, медленная, а боли не было — эндорфины и адреналин. Это хорошо, значит, Шерлоку тоже не будет больно, когда он...  
Шерлок провел лезвием по своей ладони, глубже, а может, так же — Джон не видел. Руки встретились в воздухе сами, кажется, без участия их владельцев, и пальцы переплелись, черная кровь потекла вниз по запястьям, пятная манжеты курток. Придется отдавать в химчистку, а то прокат обратно не примет. «Как глупо», — подумал Джон или Шерлок. Кто-то из них фыркнул, а потом второй; они начали хихикать, потом расхохотались, время от времени делая паузы и со всхлипами втягивая воздух через респираторы.  
— Пещера, Джон, — пробормотал Шерлок, отфыркиваясь, — она работает на символах. Из нее выходят только кровные братья, понимаешь? Хоть люди, хоть марсиане. Только марсиане обмениваются другими жидкостями.  
Джон расхохотался еще сильнее.  
— Боже, только не говори мне, что...  
— Водой, Джон! О чем ты только думаешь?  
— Теперь ты можешь не гадать, гений.  
— Я никогда не гадаю.  
И приступ беспричинного, но такого нужного сейчас смеха свалил их по новой.

Последующий обмен любезностями с Картером и марсианами занял немного времени. Картер плакал, стащив защитные очки, вытирал пластик респиратора белоснежным носовым платком и только повторял: «Я не виноват... я был прав... слава богу, я был прав!» — и даже зачем-то рвался пожимать руку Шерлоку и рассыпаться в вечной благодарности. Шерлок, отсмеявшись, стал бледен и страшен: руки у него тряслись, пальцы побелели, и Джон натягивал на него перчатки чуть ли не силком, отогревая ему кисти дыханием. Плевать, как это выглядело со стороны.  
Потом Шерлок переговорил о чем-то с Гр'тшканом, причем Шерлок выжимал из себя ломаный марсианский, а Гр'тшкан звенел своим чистым, но отрывистым английским. Джон так понял, что обе стороны решили считать инцидент исчерпанным. Приглашения «Будете в наших краях, заходите в гости» ни от кого не последовало, и к лучшему: Джон не думал, что когда-либо захочет продолжить знакомство.  
Хватит с него Марса. И марсиан. И Внеземелья в целом, если уж на то пошло.  
Если кто-то когда-то и сумел вместить всю Вселенную в чашку чая и выхлебать в один присест, то Джон Уотсон точно к таким лаврам не стремился.  
Потом они сели во внедорожник и поехали обратно, и все было совершенно как на пути туда, только саднило под бинтом перевязанное запястье. Джон мысленно сделал себе пометку, что нужно обязательно зайти в травмпункт, сдать анализы на красную лихорадку.  
Ну и еще молчание в машине было не холодным и отчужденным, а вполне свойским. Усталым только.  
— Так что, — проговорил Джон, когда они отъехали от Пещеры шепотов на несколько миль, — ты все-таки в этот раз ошибся?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — равнодушно проговорил Шерлок.  
Но теперь Джона этим тоном было не обмануть. Теперь Джон взялся бы расшифровать каждое слово, каждую интонацию Шерлока, промаркировать, объяснить и положить в архив. И ему почти неловко было перед самим собой, насколько счастливым его делала эта возможность. Почти как если он много лет любил без взаимности, а потом выяснил бы, что его пассия просто стеснялась... ладно, к черту «почти». Каким-то образом эта дружба, эта связь с Шерлоком казалась полнее и сильнее любовной. Заколдовал он его, что ли?..  
— Я о том, — ровно проговорил Джон, — что ты хотел доказать, что Картер убил из человеческих побуждений, и что натуру не переделаешь. И что в итоге? Пещера признала, что он не виновен. Что он убил своего друга... собрата, или как там, не из ревности и не из-за денег, что он правда соблюдал законы чести...  
— Пещера? — Шерлок приподнял бровь, губы его сардонически изогнулись.  
— Ну ладно, не пещера, а мы, свидетели, или как это назвать... Кто там вердикт выносил, я так и не понял.  
Шерлок то ли фыркнул, то ли хрюкнул — не самый приятный его смешок, но Джона и такой сейчас умилял.  
— Он сам и выносил вердикт, Джон. Пещера — точнее, жилы андероксита и подходящая компания — просто позволяют заглянуть внутрь себя. Поэтому нужен обвинитель или Вопрошающий, как его называют марсиане. Обвинения самого себя редко у кого бывают достаточно искренними.  
— И?  
— «И» ничего. Пещера рассчитана на марсиан, не забывай. У них конфликт совести гораздо мощней, чем у людей, и врать себе они не умеют — на этом строится вся их литература, спроси любого специалиста. Что такое «послание звездам» при ритуальном убийстве, как не уведомление о своих мотивах? И оно не подлежит сомнению, никогда. Марсиане не лгут другим, Джон, все это знают, но мало кто задумывается, что в первую очередь они не способны лгать себе. Homo sapiens этот фокус дается легче.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать... — медленно проговорил Джон.  
— Этот опыт ровным счетом ничего не доказал, — отчеканил Шерлок. — Я с самого начала знал, что так и будет... точнее, вероятность именно такого исхода была выше всего. Картер не мог стать внутренне марсианином, и точно так же пещера никак не могла выявить его истинные мотивы.  
— Но ведь мог и...  
— О, Джон! Ты правда веришь, что кто-то может убить своего супруга в такой ситуации не из ревности?  
— Супруга?! — Джон чуть не задохнулся в третий раз за последние пару часов. — Они что...  
— Бог ты мой, да нет же! У марсиан нет семей, — Шерлок покосился на него с трудно различимым выражением на грани иронии и сарказма. — Ты же в курсе, как они размножаются. То, что мы называем «дружбой» или «духовным братством» между двумя взрослыми марсианами — это, грубо говоря, брак в нашем понимании. Он был его мужем, Джон. Или женой, если тебе так проще.  
— Да мне, в общем, все равно... — машинально отозвался Джон. — То есть не в этом смысле. То есть и в этом смысле, но не так. Короче... — тут Джона посетила еще одна мысль, совершенно безумная. — Эй! Ты что, хочешь сказать, что после того, что произошло в пещере, мы женаты?!  
— Если мы дадим объявление в Таймс, Майкрофт и мамочка будут счастливы, — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
— Да, и учитывая слухи, никто не удивится... — вздохнул Джон. — Нет, ну правда. Если ты не хотел доказать виновность Картера, зачем ты вытащил нас на Марс? Ради чего? Чтобы удовлетворить твое ненасытное любопытство?  
— Я правда никогда не бывал на Марсе, — проговорил Шерлок с неожиданной мягкостью. — А задавать вопросы, ответ на которые уже знаешь, тебе не идет.  
Джон закрыл глаза.  
Шерлоку тоже было тяжело. Очень тяжело. А сказать прямо, попросить прощения или потребовать извинений у Джона, возмутиться, наорать в конце концов, он не мог. Никак. Одна мысль об этом вызывала у него отвращение, и Джон понимал теперь, почему. Более того, Джон даже начинал проникать в самую суть этого сложного, двойного отношение к своей собственной скромной персоне; и готов был принять его, потому что он тоже к Шерлоку относился не лучше.  
У каждого свои недостатки, как говорилось в той старой комедии.  
И может быть, Шерлок был все-таки неправ. Может быть, Картер правда стал марсианином, принял чужую психологию и чужую веру. Он ведь так хотел измениться, Джон чувствовал это... Джон тоже хочет измениться. Иногда. А потом просыпается и бежит за Шерлоком.  
У Картера и этого Аргха были отношения, не нуждающиеся в стихах. У них с Шерлоком тоже. А теперь благодаря Шерлоку и Пещере они еще и без слов обошлись...  
— Спи, пока можешь, — донесся голос Шерлока, словно издалека. — Мое дело закончено, и имей в виду, что я буду претендовать на кровать.

  
Долгий марсианский день заканчивался.  
До взлета «Ареса» оставалось еще часа четыре, аренда гостиничного номера истекла два часа назад, и они, толком не выспавшиеся (Шерлок невыносимо пинался), но относительно бодрые, коротали время в одном из крошечных кафе, притулившихся у внешней стены нижнего яруса космопорта, где всего-то и было, что с пяток столиков и огромное панорамное окно — единственное достоинство забегаловки. Торговали тут лежалыми, не портящимися годами сэндвичами, химическим, еле газированным лимонадом и неизменными брелоками.  
И пивом. Даже холодным.  
Донце бутылки звякнуло о металлизированный пластик столешницы. Шерлок поднял на Джона отсутствующий взгляд и нахмурился.  
— Я знаю, что ты такое не пьешь, — терпеливо пояснил Джон, — но скотча или вина у них тем более не было... по крайней мере, питьевых. Это чертов Марс.  
— Спасибо, — Шерлок моргнул, взял бутылку так, словно не знал, что с ней делать — и в следующий момент очень уверенным движением (Джону показалось, что его пальцы буквально исчезли на секунду) свернул крышку и отпил глоток.  
— Терпимо, — вынес Шерлок вердикт. Джон взглянул на него удивленно. — Что? Я понимаю, есть люди, которые считают, что я за тридцать пять лет ни разу не занимался сексом, но думать, что я ни разу не выпил пива... — он сделал многозначительную паузу, давая Джону прочувствовать весь идиотизм человеческой популяции.  
Джон не проникся; пожав плечами, он опустился на пластиковый стул рядом.  
Снаружи садилось Солнце — крошечное, меньше, чем Луна, как ее видно с Земли. Бело-желтый диск касался черной ломаной линии гор на горизонте; сгущавшиеся сумерки отливали охристо-розовым, не серым и синим, как на Земле. В этом свете все отбрасывало странные, шоколадно-бежевые тени. Руки Шерлока, лежащие на столешнице рядом с запотевшей темной бутылкой, показались очень загорелыми; Джон никогда их такими не видел.  
— Немного похоже на Негев перед песчаной бурей, — заметил Джон, кивнув на окно. — Тоже все такое...  
— Абсурд, — вздохнул Шерлок. Отпил еще глоток пива, поморщился. — Мы на другой планете. Все уникальное. Однако тебе обязательно сравнивать с чем-то знакомым и предсказуемо скучным.  
— Ты никогда не был в пустыне Негев.  
Шерлок дернул уголком рта.  
— А этот вид... камни и камни. К ним быстро привыкаешь. Посмотри в это окно лет пять... — Джон не договорил.  
Над солнечным диском, уже почти скрывшимся за изломами гор, в желто-кирпичных облаках начала разгораться холодно-голубоватая дымка, огромный конус на полнеба. У основания конуса цвет был ярким, насыщенным, почти кобальтово-синим; дальше свечение истончалось, выцветало, переходя через все оттенки лазурного почти к белизне, где снова смешивалось с густо-коричневым туманом, каким всегда становилось марсианское небо к этому часу.  
— Изумительно, — Шерлок бросил на Джона заинтересованный взгляд. — А ты мне об этом не говорил. Мелкодисперсная пыль, не так ли? Отражает свет заходящего солнца в атмосферу.  
— Угу, — кивнул Джон. — Типа того. На Земле закаты и восходы алые, на Марсе — голубые. Вроде как симметрия.  
— Довольно странно говорить о симметрии применительно к космическим телам, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — На Венере закатов нет вообще.  
Джон кивнул и машинально потер левую руку выше локтя. Шерлок нахмурился, на секунду отвел взгляд. Джон дернул плечом, мол, пустяки.  
За столько лет уже можно было привыкнуть. Шерлок не умеет извиняться. Джон не любит говорить, что простил.  
На Венере ночь наползает долго, много часов: в воздух словно понемногу выливают чернил, а потом вдруг внезапно, за пять-десять минут наваливается глухая темнота. Заката не видно из-за облачного слоя. А жаль: Солнце там крупнее, чем на Земле, было бы красиво.  
На Меркурии Солнце, наверное, занимает полнеба, но какой там заход, никто не видел — люди еще там не побывали.  
На Амальтее Солнце почти не отличается от прочих звезд, зато необыкновенно красив заход Юпитера, особенно когда Ио и Каллисто выстраиваются за ним, как на параде.  
— Ты не жалеешь? — внезапно спросил Шерлок.  
— О чем? — Джон уставился на него с удивлением.  
— О Внеземелье. Что пришлось его оставить. Ты мог бы вернуться, знаешь ли, — Шерлок говорил с деланным безразличием, которое Джона не обманывало. — Как турист. Или как колонист.  
Джон подумал о безумных просторах Солнечной системы; о пустоте между гигантскими вертящимися камнями и сгустками газа; о расстояниях, которые не в силах объять человеческий разум, но так охотно сглаживает сердце. Свет зарождался у Солнца, в центре паутины, и путешествовал к границам освоенного пространства медленно, но верно. Вслед за светом двигалось человечество.  
Небесная Игла прошивала небеса Лондона, соединяя столицу бывшей Британской Империи с самыми удаленными уголками пространства. Люди и нелюди приезжали в город ворочать делами, кутить и развлекаться. Поток разворачивался вспять, вселенная сама лезла назад в чайную чашку, забиралась под кожу.  
Допустим, история сейчас творится за Большой Орбитой — но начинается она не там. Шерлок это знает лучше всех, потому что он-то в самом эпицентре.  
— Скажи, а если бы не было Пещеры шепотов? — спросил Джон, не отвечая на вопрос.  
Шерлок сразу понял, что он имеет в виду.  
— Вселенная большая, а Лондон еще больше. Что-нибудь бы подвернулось.  
— Ну вот тебе и ответ, — хмыкнул Джон.  
И пока солнце садилось, они пили пиво в самом дружелюбном молчании, не вспоминая о чае, который остался на Земле. 

1 Большая Игла — орбитальный лифт. Примерно [такой](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%82). В этом Лондоне расположена в районе известного нам Хитроу, возможно, на его месте.

2Большая орбита — орбита Луны вокруг Земли. Луна Внеземельем не считается.

3MPS — Mars Positioning System, аналог GPS (global positioning system).

4Найтсбридж — фешенебельный район Лондона, где расположены, в частности, многие посольства. От Бейкер-стрит действительно в пределах пары миль.

5Малая орбита — так в обиходе называют околоземную орбиту крупнейшего искусственного спутника Земли, пересадочной станции «Альянс-24». Иногда и саму эту станцию.

6Усяньмянь — смесь пяти специй, очень популярная в Китае (бадьян, сычуаньский перец, семена фенхеля, гвоздика, кассия (китайская корица)/корица в равных пропорциях). Очевидцы сообщают, что запах очень настырный.

7Нимфа — в данном контексте промежуточная стадия развития существа с неполным метаморфозом.

**Author's Note:**

> **Список заимствований (неполный и необязательный для ознакомления):**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Больше всего в тексте заимствований у Р. А. Хайнлайна. Среди них: орбитальный лифт (хотя об этом писал не только он), восстание на Луне с перехватом компьютерного контроля (привет, Майкрофт Холмс IV!), «водное братство» марсиан, их система размножения и «нимфы», похожие на красные шары, а также ссылка на американского конгрессмена, принятого в марсианский клан, и вольная цитата: «Единственный смертный грех, единственное преступление против самого себя — это принимать что-либо на веру».  
> 2\. Вторым номером идут глубоко любимые и уважаемые братья А. и Б. Стругацкие: все узнали «Путь на Амальтею» и Ваню Жилина?.. Только в этот раз вместо французского радиооптика ребята подвозили английского врача.  
> Стругацким же принадлежат марсианские пиявки, Большой Сырт (хотя, если что, это официальное наименование области на Марсе) и описание захода Юпитера.  
> 3\. Несколько менее известный советский фантаст Ю. Тупицын. Два слова: розы и помидоры.  
> 4\. У К. Булычева я позаимствовала миелофон (но изменила ТТХ устройства).  
> 5\. Есть еще такой хороший анимационный сериал [«Planetes» («Планета странников»)](http://www.world-art.ru/animation/animation.php?id=2604), который зацепил меня ужасающим маршем в скафандре с кислородом на исходе и раненым другом на руках. Оттуда же идея понижения потребления кислорода через бессознанку. Любителям «твердой» НФ очень рекомендую.  
> 6\. «Зэкари Джон Картер» — имя (не персонаж!) тоже является отсылкой. Во-первых, на Э. Р. Бэрроуза, во-вторых, косвенным образом на семейство «З. Картеров» Хайнлайна (хотя Хайнлайн тоже ссылался на Бэрроуза).  
> 7\. Оранжевая Католическая Библия — просто небольшая шалость имени Ф. Херберта.  
> 8\. Ну и я думаю, все фэны ШХ заметили реверанс Нилу Гейману и его «Этюду в изумрудных тонах» в самом начале.  
> 9\. А если кому интересно, как же все-таки выглядели «близкие контакты» марсиан с певцами и музыкантами, думаю, что-то похожее изобразила коммандер Сьюзен Иванова для представителя лумати.


End file.
